Shameless
by Cehmacc14
Summary: Discontenued. Konoha's high life. Ino finds herself loving a boy at first sight, but when she finds out that this boy must work with another woman to please and help his father, problems and tenson forms. Will she have him or not. Rated T. Naru/Ino. R&R.
1. Episode 1: Enter a new boy

**Hello readers. Well this is a story until I can find some ideas for my Belach Fanfic. Its my sound a little wacky at part, because well i don't really do Naruto stories that much, anymore. Well enjoy.**

* * *

A blonde haired teenage girl rolled over and faced her alarm clock. She hit the snooze button and roll back over, going back to sleep. It went off again five minutes later, waking the teen up once more. She rolled out of bed and slouched over to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and pulled out a brush and began to fix her long hair. She walked back out and went over to her closet and pulled out her school uniform, which consisted of a white blouse with a leaf symbol on the left sleeve, a black plaid skirt, white knee high sock and black dress shoes. She closed her closet door to look in her door size mirror and looked at her self.

"Ino dear…." Yelled the blonde's mother. "You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry." Ino turned and grabbed her bag from off the ground and ran out her bedroom.

"Mother, why didn't you wake me up?" Ino yelled as she ran into the kitchen. She reached on to the counter and grabbed an apple before grabbing a set of keys off of it.

"You are to come home today. I need he-."

"Yeah I know. You need help with the flower shop today and tomorrow." Ino said as she smiled and opened the front door.

"Okay…be safe." Ino walked leaving her mother smiling.

She came around a corner along a long white wall leading to the school in which she attended. She came to a stop near the cast iron gates of the school and waited. After a few minutes, a pink haired girl appeared walking next to a raven black haired boy. Ino smiled as she walked up to them.

"So another good date last night?" Ino asked as she walked beside them. The pink haired girl smiled. "So Sakura, you did have a good date last night."

"Good isn't the word." Sakura said as she closed her eyes. "It was more like great. Sasuke got his family limo to pick us up and everything." They walked into the school and went down the halls. "He took me to that new restaurant by the Nara's house. And them we we-."

"Yeah Forehead, I love to hear all about your lovely date, but I have to go to class." Ino said as the bell rang making Sakura frown. She kissed Sasuke on the cheek before running after Ino. They turned into their first class classroom. Ino walked to the back of the class with Sakura tailing behind her and took a seat. A woman with long black hair came walking in and took a seat on the desk in the front facing the class.

"Alright…I hope you all had a good weekend." She said. She pulled out a folder and began to read off names as Tsunade the principle came walking in with a blonde haired boy behind her. He was wearing a white button up shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes, he had a black jacket which he wore open and his tie loose. The school leaf symbol sat on the jacket pocket, but beneath it was a fox head logo.

"Sorry to disturb your class Kurenai." Tsunade said, "I like to welcome a new student to our school. Uzimaki Naruto. He is the son of he mayor, Minato." She looked at the class before speaking again, this time to Sakura, "Haruno, just because he is the mayor's son doesn't mean you came go and try to get in his pant like you did with Mr. Hyuga, both of the Uchiha brother's, Mr. Inuzuka, Mr. Nara and who ever else you did." She turned to Naruto who was busy looking at Hinata. "Naruto, if you have any questions, just ask me."

"Yeah sama, I heard you." He looked at Sakura before facing Tsunade, "I wouldn't let her anywhere near me; She as flat as a board." Sakura looked at Naruto in shock.

"I am not flat as a board!" Sakura declared to Naruto.

"Look, you have no boobs and ass." He turned to Hinata and looked at her making her blush, "Unlike this lady hear, she has a rack and a pretty big one at it." Tsunade slammed her face into her hand and walked off. Naruto smiled and walked over to an empty seat next to Hinata, making her blush even harder.

Kurenai dotted down Naruto's name onto the rooster and went on with her lesson on Bio-genetic fusion. She turned facing the board and started writing notes. She began to talk as everyone pulled out their notebooks and began writing what she wrote.

"So like I said in last lesson." She began, "The fusion of two foreign objects with one will break down the chemical bonds of the neutral objects chemical structure, thus making a new single bond with all three. Now if you don't mind, please pass up your notes and go to a station for your first experiment." She turned to see everyone passing up papers to the front. She turned to Ino who was stressing over her notes. "Okay now please one person from each station please came and get your be-." She was interrupted by the bell. Everyone pack up their bags and stormed out of the classroom.

Ino walked up to her locker, opened it and placed her books inside. Sakura appeared next to her and opened hers as Naruto came to them. Sakura let out a sigh and turned facing him.

"What do you want?" She asked. Naruto ignored her and walked up next to Ino and opened the locker. Sakura let a growl as she grabbed a random book and chucked it at him, hitting in the head.

"Ow flathead." Naruto said as he turned and faced her. "What was that for?"

"Ignoring me. I don't like to be ignore, right Ino." Ino walked off to her next class, leaving her alone with Naruto. "Well. I have class if you don't mind." Sakura walked off.

Ino walked into an empty classroom and took a seat in the back. It was her free period, which was supervised by any random teacher on break at the time. After several long minutes, the class room began to fill with students. Ino pulled out her cell and began playing on it as Naruto walked in. he took a seat next to her and pulled out a notebook and started writing in it. A man with spiky white haired walked in and closed the door. He turned and faced the small class.

"So it looks like theirs a new student." He said as Ino raised her head up to see Naruto next to her. She then raised her hand. "Yes Yamanaka?"

"Kakashi sensei." Ino said, "His name is Uzimaki Naruto." Naruto let of a small cough before closing his note book.

"Hmm." Naruto said. He turned and faced Ino and smiled, "your pretty, unlike that pink headed girl from the other class." Ino blushed before returning back to her phone.

"So…Naruto it is." Kakashi said, "You can do whatever you like. This is a free class, you can finish your homework, play on your phone or sleep."

"Okay Kakashi." Naruto picked up his pen and began writing in he notebook.

School went by fast as Ino made her way to the front of the school. She had hated her last class; she was to be tutored by Naruto, who in her mind wasn't all that great in world history. She came around the corner to meet Sakura and Hinata, who was waiting for her to, walked home with, when Naruto cut her off. He looked down at her before handing her a piece of paper.

"What is this?" she asked.

"My number, so that I can tutor you on the phone." Naruto said, "Just call me when ever." He walked off to the right towards the student parking lot. Ino turned and face her friend before giving off a smile and running after him. When she came around the corner into the student parking lot, Naruto was standing their next to an orange sports bike putting on his helmet.

"Naruto!" Ino called making Naruto pull the helmet off his head.

"What?"

"What about I come with you, so that it much easier for you to tutor me." Naruto let out a sigh before handing her the helmet. "What about you?"

"I don't need one." Naruto swung his lag over the bike and started the engine, "hurry up and get on." Ino climbed up behind him as he kicked off into the street. He rode past Sakura walking alone and the white limo that Hinata was riding in with her cousin Neji.

Naruto pulled into a parking structure, going down until coming to a stop in a parking spot marked with a fox head symbol. Ino looked to the right to see a white Mercedes-Benz S600 Dub Edition parked with a Fox logo on the side window. Ino climbed off first followed by Naruto. They walked over to an elevator which took them inside the building. They walked passed a reception desk were a brown haired female sat behind. Naruto flashed a smile at her and kept walking until coming to another elevator. They stood there in quiet until the door open giving Ino a view. She walked forward first, entering the penthouse of Naruto; she looked around surprise, to find that it was clean, and orange.

"You live here?" Ino asked as Naruto walked into the kitchen.

"No…it's just a temporary home until I graduate." Naruto said, Ino walked over to the white suede couch taking a seat as Naruto came from the kitchen with a can of soda, "My father gave it to me. He said that it would be best to live alone, in hope of gaining friends." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote, turning on the T.V with consider of nine smaller TV's. He looked down at Ino as she pulled out her History book.

"Well let's start." Ino said as she flipped through the pages. Naruto took a seat beside her and looked, reading the text and explaining. An hour went by before Ino looked up from the text book to see the clock on the TV say 4:00. She began to panicked as she grabbed her books and pull out her phone dialing a number. Naruto sat up on the couch as Ino turned to faced him.

"I am so sorry, but I have to help my mother at the flower shop. I promised her." She packs up her books and walks towards the door when Naruto's phone goes off, showing the number on the screen. He press a button on the remote as a female voice was heard.

"I'm sorry to disturb Mr. Uzimaki, but there is a young man at the desk asking permission to enter your penthouse to retrieve his daughter." She said as Ino's eyes widens.

"Daddy's here?!" Ino said. Naruto nodded his head as he responds.

"Claire sends him up." Naruto presses the same button and stands up walking towards the door, "Ino take a seat on the couch." He looks at the door as it opens giving him sight of an adult male version of Ino standing in the elevator, "You must be Mr. Yamanaka. I'm Naruto Uzimaki." Naruto extended out his hand as the male took it and shook it.

"Inoichi Yamanaka, head of Konoha's Police Interrogation department." He said as Naruto let out low whistle, "I was told by one of her friend she was with you? What did you do to my blossom!?" Naruto turned to Ino as she stood up and walked over.

"Nothing, just study." Naruto stuck his hand into his pockets, "We have a huge history test next week." Ino nods her head as her stares at her.

"Okay, well lets get going before you mother kills me Ino." Inoichi's face grew a smile as Ino nods walking passed them into the elevator.

"So how did you know me and Ino didn't do anything?" Naruto asked.

"I'm head of the Interro-."

"Yeah I know, you read my facial expressions and emotions." Inoichi nodded as Naruto gave him a smile, "Well I be seeing you at school Monday Ino." Naruto turned and walked over to his couch and took a seat as both Ino and her father left.

Ino stood behind a counter, her head in his hands, her face sporting a bored expression. She let out a sigh as the door opens, her mother walking in carrying several pots of flowers. She let out another sigh and closed her eyes. She opens them as the door bells chime, in walks a Naruto still in the school uniform. He walks up to the counter as Ino fixed her posture.

"What do you want?" Ino asked as Naruto looked around.

"I need about two dozen white roses and a dozen red one." He looks at her as she walked into the back room, "There are for my date tonight, but-." Ino came from the back room with the flowers and rang up the register, "-you can keep the red ones for yourself. Think of it as a gift." He pulled out his credit card and swiped it, then grabbed the two bouquets of white flowers. Ino looks at him with a questioning face.

"Why give me the red ones?"

"Because, the flower girl should receive flowers as well." He flashed her a smile and walked out to his car. Ino looked at the flower before smiling, picking them up and running to her bedroom.

The next morning was dreadful for Naruto was he slouches to the kitchen. Last night, his date was shot up with energy; taking him everywhere around town and to almost every club. He snaps open the fridge and pulls out a carton of orange juice. He reaches for a glass from the cabinet and pours himself as his phone goes off. He hits the button on the remote as a male voice was heard.

"Son I heard you date went well last night with Yuki Ishida." Said the voice as Naruto sets down the glass.

"Yes father it did. She even gave me the files on the Snow Village's Military plans." Naruto looks over to the coffee table at the white binder, "And she seems to be more interested in sleeping with me then work." Naruto hears a laugh as his fathers speaks.

"Ha…Naruto you're a senior in high school. Wouldn't be every boys dream to sleep with a woman older then him."

"Yeah, but I don't desire those types." Naruto grabbed his glass of juice and made his ay to the TV, turning it on along with his X-box 360. He took a seat on the couch and placed his head set on, "Well father I have home work to do, so send someone over to pick up these files, and I should call you when something happens." Naruto hits the button once more turning off the speaker phone as his TV lights up with the Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 start screen. He log into X-box live and went straight into a battle, as the sound of gun fire echoed and vibrated through the house. He sat their playing for almost two hours as his cell phone goes off. He reaches over to the end table and picks it up, answering.

"Yo, who is this?" Naruto said.

"Ino who else." Ino snapped as Naruto let out a sigh.

"Yes Yamanaka, what do you desire."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something." Ino asked.

"Sure, Ill pick you up in an hour, I'm in a meeting right now for my father."

"Sure, ill see then."

"Okay." Naruto said, "Die you bloody Rangers."

"What?!"

"Oh…Nothing, see you then." Naruto hangs up as he sends the game kill, "Hmm…I am the best when it comes to assaults." He stands up and walks over the bedroom and into his closet. He pulled out a black tank top, an orange button up shirt, some black jeans and his black DC's with the orange print. He walks over to his bathroom for a shower.

Ino stood in front of her mirror in a purple tank top, skirt and white shoes. She looked at herself before shaking her head no and walking back to her closet pulling out a new outfit. On her bed sat Sakura playing with her phone as Ino stepped back out in a white blouse, a pair of jeans and shoes.

"How's this?" Ino asked Sakura who looked up from her phone.

"It nice." Sakura said, "But why are you getting all dressed up for him, you just met him yesterday."

"Because, I need to make my self look nice and presentable if I am to make it into the Ivy Leagues. And a good man with a high power father wouldn't help to have for the image." Ino nods her head in agreement as she walks back to her closet and pulls out a purple jacket.

"Image…you really think you can make it into the Ivy League doesn't you?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes…and no. I know they're hard to get accepted into, but with my mind and grades, it shouldn't be hard." Sakura shakes her head no as a car horn his heard. She looks out of Ino's bedroom window to see Naruto's car and him waiting outside.

"He's early. Maybe his meet ended early." Ino grabs her keys and phone. She turns to Sakura nods to the door. They race down the stairs and outside as Naruto approaches the door.

"Billboard." Naruto said with a smile causing for Sakura's mad, "Well shall we leave." He looks at Ino as she nods yes.

"Bye Sakura. Remember what I said." Sakura nods as Naruto and Ino reaches the car. Naruto opens the passenger door allowing Ino to take a seat before opening his own. He starts the engine and shifts into drive, pulling off into the street. Sakura stood waving bye as the vanished from view.

Naruto's car pulls up into a park as he cuts the engine stepping out, Ino behind him. He gave her a smile and began walking up to a marble building. He opens the door allowing Ino to enter, giving her a view of one of Konoha's fanciest restaurants. He taps her on the shoulder and points over to the waiter standing behind a podium. They approached him as he looks up.

"Ah I see you back once again Master Uzimaki." He said as he looks at Ino, "And with another girl. Hopefully she is better than the one you have last night." He pulled two menus from out the side hatch and began walking into the table area, "Follow me." Naruto gave Ino a nod as the follow behind the waiter. The waiter took them to the far corner booth, Naruto slid in as Ino followed. The waiter placed the menus in front of them and pulled out a notepad.

"The usual Naruto?" the waiter asked as Naruto nodded. He looked at Ino who was looking at the menu wide eyed.

"Ino hurry up and pick something." Naruto said, Ino looks up and nods as she answers.

"I'll take the Halibut, easy on the sauce, with a side on steamed rice. And for an appetizer; I'll take the seafood salad, no dressing, instead squirt a little lemon and lime juice on top. Mix it well little. As for a drink, I would like an ice tea." The waiter nods his head as he tried to write it down before gabbing the menus.

"Well I shall see again in a few." The waiter walks off as Ino looks at Naruto, who was staring at her.

"What?"

"You are a pig." Naruto said laughing.

"No I'm not."

"It's okay for you to order like. I'm used to most females ordering a salad and not eating it. Besides, I'm paying." Naruto gave her a smile as their food came to them. Naruto reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a set of chopsticks, "Eat up."

School arrived as Ino sat in front of the statue with Sakura and Hinata talking. Sasuke and Kiba along with some other boys were playing football. Sakura's had her face into Ino's as the argued over who was the better man on a TV show.

"Come on Ino," Sakura said, "You know Grimmjow is just pure sexiness. He can't even close up his jacket because he' hot."

"Yeah, yeah Sakura." Ino said as she pushed Sakura away, "You only like Grimmjow because his is a bad boy."

"Yeah a bad boy who could be even badder in bed." Sakura said as her nose began to bleed.

"But, only someone of Starks power could be hot with out trying." Ino looked up as Kiba tackles Sasuke to the ground, "and he has a sexier smile."

"Yeah what ever." Sakura turned to Hinata, "so Hinata, who do you like from Bleach?"

"Um…I-i-i-I like Toshiro-kun." Hinata whispered. Both Ino and Sakura looked at each other then smiled in an agreement.

"Yeah, your right Hinata, Toshiro-kun is pretty hot. Nice smile and a cool look" Ino said.

"Smile…speaking of people smiling." Sakura said changing the subject, "You father called me Saturday, saying his daughter didn't return home from hanging out with me. I told him you were out with Naruto." Ino eyes widened as she looked at Sakura.

"Okay, me and Naruto went for an all day date; which ended just after eleven, so he called my dad and told him that I was at his house?"

"Sleeping with a boy only after the first date." Sakura sounded shock, "You know your father said you can't even think about sleeping with a guy, let alone date him. He also said that you can't even date unless you 25 and living on you own." Sakura turns her head as Naruto came walking over. He looks down at Ino and hands her a book before walking towards the halls as the bell rings. They all stood up, grabbed their bags and book and walked inside to their first period class.

* * *

**Well was it good or bad. And what could i do to make it better. Leave a Review.**


	2. Episode 2: Date end with ashes

**The second episode is up.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto walked into class and took his seat in the back, by the window. Ino walked in followed by Sakura and Hinata, they all walked to the center of the classroom, sat down and immediately went into a conversation. The final bell rang with Kurenai walking in. she gave everyone a death type glare as she took a seat on her desk and pulled out her rooster.

"Well class, it seems that we will be having another new student." She said as Tsunade walked in, behind her was a white haired male. He had on the regular uniform, but his jacket was open and his shirt unbuttoned.

"Class I like to introduce you to Haruko Ishida." Tsunade said as Haruko stepped forward.

"Yo…don't piss me off and your safe." He looked over to Kurenai and gave her a smile.

"Well Haruko, take a seat beside Miss Hyuga." Haruko turned and walked between the desk over to the empty one next to Hinata, taking his, "If that's all Lady Tsunade, I would like to actually finish my lesson on time." Tsunade nodded and walked out as Kurenai looked at the class, "Get to your stations, we still have to finish our Bio-Genetic Fusion. Each of you will make a serum that will hold at least one percent sulfur and five percent nitrogen. Get to work." Everyone stood up and walked over to their stations and began working on the lab.

Ino walked into the girls PE locker room for PE. She opened her locker and pulled out her gear as Hinata and Sakura changed into theirs. She pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail and walked out into the warm air outside. She looked around to find all of the boy on the field playing football once more and both Haruko and Naruto in the stands. She smiles as she sees a white haired female approach Naruto, giving him a kiss on the cheek and sitting down beside him. She let out a growl as Sakura walked up beside her.

"Who is that?' She asked as Ino punches her in the arm, "Ow…that hurt you know." Ino was already walking over to the stands.

"So Naruto, it seems you meet my kid brother." Said the female as she pointed to Haruko, who was reading a book.

"Yeah Yuki." Naruto said sounding bored. Haruko looked over at them.

"Sister, shouldn't you be at home." Haruko said as Naruto nods.

"Yes, but I had to see my Naruto-Kun." Yuki gave a pout as Naruto looks passed her at Ino walking by. A smile come across his face as Yuki speaks, "See he agrees." Haruko let out a laugh.

"Really, so Naruto you think Ms. Yamanaka down there is hot." Yuki snaps her head around looking for Ino.

"Who is this Yamanaka girl?" She sounded serous as she glared at Naruto.

"A friend, with a few benefits." Naruto stood up and walked off as Haruko took Naruto's seat.

"You know what to do." Yuki said as she stood up and walked off. Haruko nodded as he closed his book walking off as well. Naruto walked up beside Ino as she walked towards the track. Ino looks at him then back to track.

"Who was she?" Ino asked.

"A client, she also one of the man girls my father making me date." Naruto answered causing for Ino to stop.

"Your father makes you date older women?"

"Yes…very fun at times, but this one only seems to play towards the bed." Naruto gave her a smile, "So how about a date after school." Naruto gave a smile as Ino took off running down the track. Naruto shakes his head before taking off after her.

"Come to me after school." Ino yelled as Naruto came from behind her running. Naruto nods as she slows down.

Naruto stood beside his car as Ino stood talking to Sakura and friends. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He looks at it as Ino walked over with a smile on her face.

"So, where does this date of yours go to?" Ino asked. Naruto closes his phone as opens the door. He walks around to the driver side and takes a seat inside.

"To my pad, where I will show you something amazing." Naruto answers. He starts the engine and drives off. Naruto pulls up into the penthouse suit parking lot next to his bike. He cuts the engine and looks over to Ino, giving her a kiss on the check before getting out. They walked along side each other into the front lobby. Claire raised her head from the desk and smiled as she spoke.

"Master Uzimaki, you have a guest. I sent her up just a little while ago."

"Thank you Claire." Naruto walked over to the elevator and went in. they stood in silence until the doors opened up to Naruto's penthouse. He took a step inside as Ino followed, around the corner from Naruto's room came Yuki. She ran straight into Naruto's arms, wrapping hers around him.

"What took you so long?" She said into his chest, she looked around him at Ino, "Who is she!?"

"Yuki leave." Naruto said as pointed to the elevator, "Leave now, and don't ever come inside my house with out me being here." Yuki looked at him then to Ino.

"So you must be the Yamanaka chick my brother mentioned." Yuki glared at Ino, "Stay away from Uzimaki, he belongs to me." Ino let out a scoff.

"Naruto belongs to you." Ino said, "Last time I check, you were just a client."

"What, a client, no missy, Naruto and I are going to be married after he finishes school." Yuki looked at Naruto, "Right." Naruto let out a scoff and walked away to his bedroom.

"Leave Yuki, our date isn't till this week end." Yuki let out a sigh and walked to the elevator. Ino let out a small giggle as she walked over to the couch taking a seat. Naruto came back out of his room in an all black suit with an orange turtle neck underneath the jacket. "So what is this amazing thing?" Ino asked. Naruto gave her a smile before speaking.

"Go to my room, on the bed should be a dress, go change." Ino eyes widened as she ran in the direction of his bedroom. After ten minutes, Ino came out from the back room wearing an all purple silk strapless dress, with the left side cut, showing her nice long legs in a pair of purple heels. She had on purple gloves coming up to her shoulder. Her hair was pulled up into a bun as she had her one bang hanging over her right eye. Naruto let out a low whistle as she blushed.

"This looks really expensive Naruto." She said as Naruto examined her.

"No, it was my mothers." Naruto said walking around in, "Before I was born, my mom and my father live here, so most of the female cloths her belonged to her." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pocket watch, "Well let go before they start worrying." Naruto walked over to the coffee table and grabbed his keys before heading to the elevator with Ino. Naruto's car pulled up behind a line of limos, he let out a long sigh and turned to Ino.

"This will be the first time any, and I repeat any of the girls I like has ever seen my father." He looked at her, "But what you about to witness is the high life of Konoha's rich and famous. You might find some of you friends, like Hyuga or Uchiha." Naruto pulled up along side the curb and stepped out as a man in a black suit with a red vest came along side, "Don't get a scratch on her, or I will have you fired." The valet nodded as Naruto took Ino's arm and walked towards the double glass doors.

Both Ino and Naruto walked into a diner party, people talking and laughing. Naruto took Ino by the hand and walked down the small set of stair into the crowd. Naruto walked over to a table and looked around till finding his father, who sat across the room with a crowd around him. Naruto tapped Ino on the shoulder and pointed over to his father.

"Let's go meet him before he finds me." Naruto said as they walked. Naruto approached his father, which looked like a grown up version of himself with long hair. He was in a white suit with a red turtle neck underneath the jacket. He looked up and gave Naruto a smile.

"So you came Naruto." He stood up and gave Naruto a hug as Naruto smiled, "And who is this in your mother's favorite dress."

"Ino Yamanaka sir." Ino said Naruto fathers looked at her closer.

"She's a cutie," Ino blushed a little as Naruto let out a groan, "Inoichi was right about you. My name is Minato Namikaze." He looked at Naruto, "This is the first time I've seen one of your girlfriends, and I see why you hid them from me." Just as he took a seat, a male with long brown hair walked up with both Hinata and Neji behind him. Minato turned around and extended out his hand, "Lord Hyuga, it was great for you to come." Hiashi nodded as Hinata looked at Ino.

"Naruto move it." said a voice causing for Naruto to look behind himself to see Sasuke and his older brother Itachi standing behind him, "I said move you dobe." Naruto took a step to the left allowing for Sasuke's father to walk by.

"Fugaku Uchiha." Minato said in a questioning tone, "I thought you decline my offer."

"It would seem, but I…we need the funding to continue our work." Fugaku said as he looked at Hiashi, "And you're here why Hyuga?"

"This is a diner party of the noble clans Uchiha. I was invited by the company, not by our mayor." Hiashi said, "Now if you may excuse me, I have some information to obtain from a client." Hiashi walked passed Naruto and Ino, leaving Hinata and Neji behind. Neji looked at Hinata then to the Uchiha brother.

"Since when were trash allowed to enter the mayor's diner party?" Neji said as Sasuke let out a growl as he brother gave off a laugh.

"Hyuga, I been to every diner party the mayor had since I was born." Itachi said, "Now if you don't mind, I have a rather important meeting to attend." Itachi turned and headed towards the door as Naruto turned to Ino, giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking off. Minato looked at them and smile.

"Now you kids play nice alright, and maybe, just maybe you all will get some tonight." With that he left leaving Ino, Hinata, Sasuke and Neji behind. Ino looked at Hinata walked over, taking her hand had walked into the crowd. Sasuke and Neji glared at each other as Naruto came back, this time carrying the white binder from his penthouse. He looked at Sasuke then to Neji and let out a groan.

"You two argue more than a marry couple." Naruto said, "Keep in mind that this is a diner party that my father is holding, one wrong mistake here and you both can lose funding for your family companies." Naruto opened the binder and looked at Neji, "Hyuga, can you get someone from your families company to find info about this please." Neji took a step forward and looked at the binder.

"Sure Naruto, but why look up something on a myth." Neji said as Sasuke looked as well.

"No they're no myth." Sasuke said, "I've seen that symbol before. That new kid, Haruko, he had it on his bag." Naruto looked at Sasuke, "yeah, the order of The White Lotus. A six clan underground organization system. Members have climbed through the government jobs, the whole Snow Village is corrupt, only person I think that's not is the…the…the Daimyo." Naruto let out a groan as he closed the binder.

"Neji, still look up on them for me." Naruto turned to Sasuke, "You, I need anything else you may know. Give it to me tomorrow." Naruto walked off as Sasuke and Neji went back to glaring at each other. Itachi walked back over, his hands in his pockets, he head held high. He looked over to the doors as eight males walked all in a different color suit, each wearing a band around their left arm with a different image on it. Behind them was a female in a blue dress, her hair in a bun with a paper flower to the side holding a blue feathery fan. Itachi nodded his head as he walks over to them, Naruto walking next to him.

"So this is your important meeting?" Naruto asked. Itachi let out a laugh as the female spoke.

"Yes, Crimson here reminded us that a few of our clients wanted an escort to this diner party," She gave a snap as the males walked off, approaching women and talking, "My name is Konan, I own every one of these boys." Naruto gave her a smile as a sequel was heard in the back ground.

"Oh my god it them." "The Akatsuki host club is here?" "Some pinch me I must be dreaming." "My future husband is here." Naruto looked at Itachi as he shrugged.

"So Konan, who was I suppose to be with tonight?" Itachi asked as Konan pulled out her phone.

"A girl by the name of Yu-."

"Crimson and my Uzimaki-kun are both here." Both Naruto and Itachi turned their head around to see Yuki in a white dress, "It must be my lu-."

"Itachi give my father my thanks, but I should be leaving." Naruto walked over to Ino and Hinata, "Ino, let's go before it gets too late." Ino nods and follows him out.

Naruto's car comes around the corner into a crowd of police cars, ambulances and fire trucks. Naruto's eyes widened as turn to Ino. She stare straight pass the line of cars and trucks at the burning flower shop slash home of hers. Naruto shifted the car into park as Ino pushed open the door running straight into the lines of cars. Naruto got out, running after her as a man step in front of her.

"I'm sorry I can't let you pass." He said as Ino pushed him away screaming.

"Mother!" Ino yelled, her eyes watering.

"Ma'am I'm sorry, but we hav-."

"Ino its alright." Said a voice. Ino turned her head to see Shikaku stand, "It's a drag, but you father is still alive." Ino whipped away her tears as Naruto stood next to her, "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Ino was with me at a diner party." He looked at the burning build, "So who did it."

"We don't know, but they left this." He held up a white rose, "Must have come from the shop."

"No." Ino said, "All of the white roses we had were bought by Naruto last week. Our new shipment of them hasn't come in yet." She looked up at Naruto as he let out a sigh.

"Mr. Nara, would it be alright if Ino stays with me for the night?" Naruto asked, Shikaku shrugged and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it.

"Fine by me, just make sure she goes to school." Naruto nodded as he walked Ino to his car. He closed his door and pulled off into the dark street leaving behind the burning building.

The elevator doors open as Naruto and Ino walk in. Naruto looked at her watery eyes and let out a sigh. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace as she cried into his jacket. He pats her on the back as the elevator doors opened once more, this time Inoichi running in. Naruto let go as Inoichi pulled Ino into his arms. They both had tears, causing for Naruto to cry, just a little.

"Thank you Naruto." Inoichi said as he pats Ino, "Thank Kami that you took my daughter on that date. I couldn't live lose both the women in my life." Naruto gave a nod, "Mr. Nara told me that you offered to let Ino stay here. I'll allow it, but if you even think of deflowering my child, you will have another thing coming." He stood up and fixed his uniform, walking over to the elevator, "I'll see you both tomorrow." He left as Naruto approached Ino.

"Take a shower, in the room across from mine should have something that fits you." Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen, "Change and get some sleep. You can also use the room." Ino nodded as she wiped her tears away. She walked away as Naruto reached into his pocket pulling out his phone after a few minutes; he tosses it aside and walks over to his room.

The inside of Naruto s room was a light orange color, with a king size bed with dark orange bed spread and pillows. He opened the closet and pulled out a set of hangers. He pulled his pajamas from out the dresser and changed, hanging up his suit in the closet before climbing into bed. He laid there for a few second before pulling sheet off and walking out his room into the living room. He ripped open the white binder, taking a seat on the couch and began reading. Naruto scanned the file over and over again before looking up at the night sky through the window. He closed the binder and walked back to his room, climbed back into bed and closed his eyes. It was only a few minutes before Naruto heard his door open and someone climb into his bed next him. Naruto took in a deep breath, as he picks up the scent of his body wash.

"Ino." He said as Ino let out a sigh, "You father will kill me."

"No, he was lying." Ino said in a low voice, "All of the boys I meet, he tells them that. Naruto just this time, allow me to sleep with you." She hears Naruto let out a sigh as she feels him wraps his arm around her, pulling he close.

"Just this once, my Ino-chan." Naruto kissed her neck as Ino smiled. They laid their in silence for a few minutes before both falling asleep.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is done. Please leave a review.**


	3. Episode 3: The truth ends with Shame

**Hello my reader's. Here is chapter 3. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dawn have reached, Ino climbed out of Naruto's bed rubbing her eyes. She looked around; Naruto wasn't in the bed, or in the room. She opened the bedroom door and crept out into the living room. She looked in through the bar table at the kitchen to see no Naruto. She let out a gasp as she began to worry. In the distance she could her counting. She walked over to the couch, looking over to see Naruto doing crunches.

"66, 67, 68, 69, 70." Naruto said, he laid down looking up at Ino's face, "Hello pretty. Did you have a good night sleep?" Ino nodded as he jumped up, sitting cross legged, "Good, I had a friend go out and pick up a uniform for you. We should be leaving in about an hour and a half okay." Ino nodded.

"Um…Naruto-kun." Ino said, "Why were you doing crunches?"

"Oh…well I do need to stay fit." He gave a small laugh as he stood up, "Well let eat." He walked over to the kitchen, opened the fridge, pulling out two eggs and a bowl of rice, "you like rice omelets right." Ino nodded as Naruto walked over to the stove and began cooking.

Ino stood inside Naruto's bedroom in front of his mirror fixing her hair. She let out a sigh as she looked down at the row pictures and cards. She gave a smile as she stared at a little Naruto in the kitchen sink. Then the bedroom door opens as Naruto walks in, wearing only a towel. Ino looked at him, his hard abs and lean body. His hair was down messy and wet, as beads of water dripped off. She began to blush as Naruto looked at her, clearing his throat. He was blushing as well.

"Ino, if you mind." He said trying to hold the towel up. Ino nodded as she walked out of the room. Naruto turned his attention to the picture that Ino was looking at, blushing even harder. He pulled open his closet pulling out a white button up shirt and black dress slacks along with his shoes. He ran his hands against the suits and jacket, until coming across a black vest with the school symbol on it. He pulled it out and began changing, as the door open, Ino peeking through. He let out a sigh and turned his head towards the door.

"Ino-chan, I can see you." He said as Ino let out a squeal, closing the door. He waited a few minutes before walking out, finding Ino sitting against the wall by the door, "You know, peeping on some one is consider sexual harassment." Ino nodded, "Good, don't do it again, unless it is night time." He picked her up and walked her to the couch, setting her down as he pulls out her bag and books. Ino grabs them and heads to the elevator as Naruto turned everything off, grabbed his keys.

Sakura stood out in front of the school statue with a worried look upon her face. Next to her was Hinata who was busy reading. Sakura paced back and forth in front as the boys came in, all in which were also worried. As the last of them crowed around Sakura, Naruto pulled up along the curb. He cut the engine and stepped out as Ino followed. Sakura gave a yelp of joy as she ran over, hugging Ino.

"Oh my Kami, thank you." Sakura said as Ino wiggled to free herself. Sakura looked up at Naruto with a glare, "If I find even the single thing wrong about Ino, I will-."

"Shut it billboard." Naruto said, "It already too late, me and Ino went there." He said with a smile as he looked at Hinata, "but some one told me that the Hyuga heiress was out with Itachi. I am stun, Hinata-chan you could go all the way out to date a collage student." Sakura snapped her head towards Hinata causing for her to cover her face. Ino walked over to Naruto, grabbing his head, holding it tight.

"So you got her knocked up Uzimaki." Said a voice. Naruto turned to see Haruko stand with his book out, "My sister would be surprised to hear this."

"Yuki shouldn't be worrying about me, nor Ino." Naruto said coldly, "I will have her, and you." With that Naruto grabbed Ino's hand, walking over to a quiet place inside.

Everyone sat inside the library talking as Naruto and Ino entered. They walked passed them to a corner taking a seat in one of the comfy couches. Sakura looked over at them as Ino had Naruto's head on her lap, as he looked at something in a white binder. She let out a groan as Sasuke and Neji came in.

"Ms. Haruno, please tell me where Uzimaki is at?" Neji said coldly. Sakura pointed to the corner as someone wrapped their arms around her. She turns her head to see Sasuke sitting behind her. Neji walked over to Naruto and Ino, his hands in his pants pocket.

"Hey Uzimaki," He shouted causing for Naruto to raise his head from Ino's lap.

"Yes Hyuga"

"I got that info you wanted." He went and pulled up a chair as Naruto glanced over to Ino.

"Ino-chan, if you don't mind, can you excuse us." Ino nods and walk over to Sakura, "So is he?"

"Yes, ninetieth generation. His sister Yuki, she leads a branch of them." Naruto nods his head as he open the white binder, "Theirs more, she is playing catch-me-a-husband with you. So far, she's been married nine times over the last three years, all of her husbands died. She targets men with money, and high power in the community. Giving that your father is the mayor, you might be her next victim, then there's Haruko. He the only one in the family with any sign of intelligence. He is smart, also the only one with skills as a ninja-teen." Naruto's wrote down everything and looked up.

"Okay, thank you for the info." Neji stood up and walked away as Naruto pulled out his phone, "I need Ms. Yuki Ishida please."

The bell rang; everyone made their way to the cafeteria for lunch. Naruto took a seat next to Ino as everyone else made their way in. He kept his head down low, watching everyone enter. Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata took a seat with them; they began talking as Haruko walked in. Naruto stood up and walked over.

"Mr. Ishida." Naruto said causing for Haruko to turn.

"Yes?" Haruko asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Your sister, how is she?"

"Fine…way?"

"Well…" Naruto went down into a low whisper, "I need an heir, and you know, Yamanaka over there, she just can't give. It would be sad, knowing that Yuki couldn't bear my child." Haruko nods as his phone goes off. He answers it and hangs up turning to Naruto.

"I have to get to the library, I need to research something." He began walking away as Naruto let out a chuckle.

"The order of the White Lotus called right. Kill the last of them; make sure know one survives this time." Haruko let out low growl as he turned.

"So you figured it out." He turns to face Naruto, "Make sure my man stay away from that blonde slut. Kill her if you have to; just make sure Naruto comes to me. She said, Naruto is mine. Ha, she said that with the last nine, But this time, was different. She told me to kill her parents, make her homeless, then she will join Naruto, I was to kill you both here and now, but I was given a different order: Naruto lives, the slut dies." Haruko dropped his bag, pulled off his jacket. Naruto let out a chuckle as Haruko lunged forward, bringing his fist to Naruto's face. Naruto blocked, pulling himself up, side kicking Haruko in the face. Haruko stumbled as everyone in the cafeteria grew quiet.

"You know what, I should have you arrested for trying to kill the mayor's son, and the murder of Ino's mom, but I know you're smarter and better than that."

"Right…I was trained to kill." Haruko ran into a slide, knocking Naruto over. He jumped onto top, punching Naruto in the face.

"Everyone up against the wall!" Haruko snapped his head around. Standing at the door was a long purple haired woman. She bared a cat shape mask over her face, "I'm here to collect Mr. Ishida and Mr. Uzimaki." She looked around, then to the ground at both Haruko and Naruto, "I guess you must be them. Get your stuff, someone here's to pick you up." Haruko jumped up off of Naruto, dusting himself off as he grabbed his bag. Naruto stood up, pulled out his phone, calling someone.

"Man…took you guys long enough." Naruto mumbled as he hung up his phone, walking over to the door, "Keep an eye on him."

"Yes Mr. Uzimaki." Naruto walked out, exiting the school completely. He went down to the school parking lot and got into his car. He sat for a few minutes before the passenger door open, He turned his head to see Ino.

"So you followed." He said, turning on the car.

"Yep…I'm not staying there alone." Ino argued.

"I know…Yuki came here to pick up her brother." Naruto shifted into drive pulling out of the school parking lot, "I have some business to do okay. I could ether drop you off at the penthouse, or take you with me. Which one?"

"Um…I'm going with you." Ino looked at him, as a smile grew across Naruto's face.

"Hmm, you hungry." He looked at her.

"Yes…why, where we going?"

"Drive-thru, quicker and less work." Naruto turn down a street and pulled into a fast food drive-thru. He sat quietly as Ino pulled out her phone. She turned to him and handed him the phone.

"It's my father."

"Okay," Naruto held it to his ear, "Mr. Yamanaka, what's up? Oh…yeah I have her with me. Why? Okay, I'll keep her safe." Naruto hung up, handing her the phone, "You father said you are to stay with me for the remainder of the school year. He will have periodic check ups on you and me. And he also said that next week is your mother's funeral." He glances over to her, "I'll be with you okay."

Naruto pulled up into the penthouse parking lot, cutting the engine and walking inside. He went up to the penthouse, Ino behind him. He opens the door to his room, tossing his bag on the floor and crashed down onto the bed. Ino on the other hand, went straight to the couch and began watching tv. She went through the channels as Naruto walked out of the room. He stood in the hallway for a few minutes, pondering something. Ino looked behind herself and stared at Naruto.

"Ino-chan I have a idea." Naruto said, he walked over to the couch and took a seat next to her, " How long would it take for word to get out about a party?"

"Not that long, why?"

"I need to get more active with the stundet at the school. Fathers orders." Ino nods her head as Naruto wrapped his arm around her, "And I need help planning it."

"If you are planning a party, your gonna have a lot of trouble in this house." Ino said as she cuddled up next to Naruto, "Besides, don't you know how much problems can happen?"

"I can manage. Just make sure its ready before the week end." Naruto kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, "You can come in Inoichi." Ino looked behind them to see the elevator doors open and Inoichi walking in. He let out a sigh as he walked over.

"So ditching school to hang out here?" He said, "What happen to a perfect record?"

"I…um had…um to um…sorry." Ino said as Naruto turn to face Inoichi.

"It's my fault; she wanted to leave school with me. I told her to stay, but she insisted on coming along."

"Where did you go?"

"A business meeting with a few clients." Inoichi nods as he faced his daughter.

"Well keep safe you to, and we found some leads to my wife's murder." He turns and started walking to the elevator, "you guys make a cute couple." He went in as Naruto stood up.

"Let's eat and get started on that party."

The weekend came around, Naruto stood along the edge of the penthouse pool watching everyone swim and splash each other. Ino was laying on a lawn chair tanning as Sakura sat besides her talking. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a breath of air as he walked over to the grill.

"Everyone hurry up, the first batch of hotdogs are done!" Naruto yelled as he took the dogs of the grill and lined them up on a plate. The first to appear next to I'm were Kiba and Sasuke, followed by Choji. Naruto let out a laugh as he tosses the next batch of dogs on the grill.

"So Naruto," Sasuke asked, "how long have you been planning this party?"

"Not that long why." Naruto answered.

"Well, I…um thought this was a bit of an um…."

"Short notice?"

"Yeah, well see you later." Sasuke ran off, grabbing Sakura and jumping in to the cool pool water. Naruto closed the top to the grill as his screen door open; in walking was Minato, a smile on his face.

"Son…I see you're having a little pool party." Minato said, Naruto let out a groan as every female in the area gasp. Minato gave off a smile, almost causing several ladies to faint.

"Father, it's surprising to see you here, away from the office." Naruto said cheerfully, "So what brings you here, to the penthouse."

"Ahh…jumping ahead of yourself." Minato unbutton his shirt and pulled it over his head, "Now, let's enjoy the weekend." He walked over to the end of the area and looked over the edge out into Konaha city side. He turned to a group of ladies sitting beside and flashed a smile.

"Naruto-kun…I need some more tanning oil on my back." Ino said, Naruto turned and walked over to her, taking a seat beside her.

"Okay my flower." Naruto reached to the side table and grabbed the tanning oil. Naruto oiled up his hands, rubbing Ino's back, massaging it.

"Son, I have a new client for you." Minato said appearing in front of him.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Haku Momochi. The son of-"

"Zabuza the head hunter. You want me to go on a date with his son!?" Naruto said loudly, "Are you mental. That's a death wish."

"But he has information on the snow village." Naruto looked off to the side, thinking.

"What time?"

"Four, which will be around two hours from now." Naruto stood up and let out a sigh.

"Fine." He smiled and walked inside.

Naruto sat inside a restaurant in the mist village; his head back against the wall. He looked to his left, and then to his right as couples walked by. He let out a sigh and a groan as a long brown haired male took a seat across from him. Naruto looked up and smiled.

"So you must be Haku." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Yes, you?" Haku answered.

"Uzimaki Naruto, I am so ready for our date." Haku smiled, "So like tell about yourself."

"Well I'm the adopted son of Zabuza Momochi. I am such a huge fan of shopping. I mean I can find the right shoes for any outfit." Naruto nodded as a waiter came by, pouring them some coffee, "I own two dogs, and I care for those close to me." Naruto let out a gasp.

"I do too. I mean my mom is my idol." Naruto and Haku exchange a few laughs and hot topics as night arrived. Naruto stood up and grabbed his coat, "So I would love to have another date with you soon."

"How about next Saturday?"

"Let me check my schedule." Naruto pulled out his PDA and went through his weeks, "Totally, I am clean for that day, see you then. Kisses." Haku walked off as Naruto let out a laugh, "I have to be kidding my self I I'm ever going to act like this." Naruto walked out to his car, driving off into the night streets.

Ino sat inside an all red room, from the furniture's to the carpet. She had her legs cross, looking down at a magazine. Her eyes following every word in it as the door open. In walked Itachi, in his suit holding a cup of coffee. He looks at Ino, taking a seat on the couch across from her.

"Yamanaka? What brings you here?" He asked, taking sips of his coffee.

"I have been having problems with something." Ino said, she dropped the magazine on the coffee, "I can't keep this one guy from off my mind." Itachi raised an eye brow to her problem.

"And who is this?" He asked.

"Well…you know him…and um…I." Ino face went red with embarrassment; she covered her face with her hands and looked down.

"Is he a part of the host club?"

"Yes."

"Did her have a client with him when you came in."

"Yes."

"Hmm…you do know he is dating someone right."

"He is?" Ino looked at Itachi, her eyes full.

"I'll keep this a secret. Just remember to visit me every weekend." He stood up and walked out as Ino sat there stunned. She stood up and walked out of the room, finding Itachi talking to Pein. Her face goes red once more as she rushed out. She went over to Naruto's bike, hoping on as Pein ran out from the building. She sat their, blushing hard as he pats her on the head and smiles, before walking back in.

Ino walked into the penthouse, finding Naruto asleep on the couch, the x-box and TV still on. She smiles and walked over, tapping him on the shoulder, waking him up. He looked at her with sleepy eyes as he nods and turns everything off, walking over to the bedroom. Ino let out a little giggle and followed behind him. She changes into an over size t-shirt and crawled into bed next to Naruto falling a sleep to his soft breaths. They both were a sleep in the early Sunday morning as the morning sun made its way across the bedroom. The door burst open as Claire came running panting. Naruto head jumps up, looking at her.

"I'm so sorry Master Uzimaki, but something bad has happened." Claire said as Ino opened her eyes a little.

"What Claire?" Naruto asked. Claire holds up a piece of paper, stained with blood and burned around the edges, "Who sent it?"

"I don't know. It was on the desk when I arrived a little while ago." Naruto got out of bed and walked over to her, holding the paper to his face. He read it to him self as his eyes widened. He looks at Claire then to Ino before walking out into another room. Ino and Claire followed behind him as the walk into his private study. He took a seat in his chair and turned on his computer logging into his father private chat room.

mini-fox-sage logged in.

sage_master_2 logged in.

mini-fox-sage: hey father I need help with something

sage_master_2: like what my son?

mini-fox-sage: I have a note about a kidnapping

sage_master_2: really. Wat do u want me 2 do about it

mini-fox-sage: I don't kno, I don't kno wat 2 do.

sage_master_2: leave it to the police okay.

mini-fox-sage: ok.

mini-fox-sage logged out.

sage_master_2 logged out.

Naruto looked up, his eyes almost watering as he looked off into the distance. He handed Ino the note, not making any eye contact with her. Ino looked at the note, before breaking down, she looks at Naruto. Her eyes almost flaring, giving Naruto a glare that could kill a man before his birth.

"Find him." Ino said in a cold voice, it gave Naruto chills as he nod slowly. Ino walked out, not even making another word.

* * *

**That all. please leave a review.**


	4. Aurthors Note

**I am sorry my readers.**

**I have been sent to bed rest, do to a broken leg. (crying as I type.)**

**I will hope you wait and I shall try to type between meals.**

**Thank you. Cehmacc14 (still crying)**


	5. Episode 4: Prom Night

**Hello readers. Well the next episode is up. i like to thank you for reading the previous ones and please enjoy.**

* * *

It was high noon as the police crowded into Naruto's penthouse. Ino sat in the corner, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She looked around, following the officers walk around. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes and crying some more. Naruto came from the back room, behind him Shikaku holding a notepad. Naruto walked over to Ino, taking a seat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She let out a sob, Naruto looked at Shikaku, and he gives a nod and left.

"Ino-chan," Naruto said, "I know we can find him, don't worry."

"I'm worried about him, I'm just sad for the fact that I lost both of them now." Ino let out another sob, dropping her head into Naruto's chest.

"It's okay...now let's get you something to eat and out somewhere." He looked over as Claire came in; he gave her a look which made her walk over to the kitchen and began cooking. It was an hour later when Naruto and Ino appeared in front of the Hyuga manor. Naruto leaned up against the wall as Hinata and Ino drove into a deep conversation. Ino went on talking about the party yesterday and the problem that happened this morning.

"S-s-s-so are you sad?" Hinata stuttered, "I-i-i-I mean you did l-l-lose your mother, now y-y-yo-."

"Enough about it." Naruto said, "Ino don't bring up the topic till it' solved." Ino nods as she turned to Hinata.

"So is it true you and Itachi did the you know, hmm hmm?" Ino asked in a low whisper as Neji walked into the room. Hinata nods her head as Neji let out a groan, "So you know, it happened and all."

"Y-y-yes Ino. Me and h-h-him done it lat n-n-night after his host c-c-club meeting." Ino let out a gasp, followed by a huge smile. Naruto let out a groan, followed by Neji as they both looked at each other. Naruto's phone goes off, he reaches into his pocket, pulling it out and looked at the screen.

"Hey Neji." Naruto said, "What group goes by the name S.S?" Neji shrugs.

"I don't know." He answers, "The secret service, um that restaurant over by the school called Six Serpents." Naruto nods closed his phone. Ino stood up, tears in her eyes from laughing. She turned and faced Naruto, still kinda laughing.

"I um wish to stay here." Ino said as if she was Naruto's slave.

'Okay…I have some business to attend to." Naruto kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be back before school starts." He gave everyone a smile as he went through the door. Neji looked at Hinata as she and Ino talked.

"Hinata-chan."

"Yes nii-san?"

"I think you should leave soon. Your father would like to know why you and that proper filth done last night?" Hinata's eyes widened as nods slowly.

"T-t-thank you nii-san, thank y-y-you very much." She stood up and grabbed her jacket head out the door as Ino came to her.

"We can go to the penthouse." Ino said walking over to the Hyuga limo, "I'll call Sakura."

Ino sat in Naruto's bedroom next to Hinata as Sakura ransacked through Naruto's dresser. She pulled out his shirts, pants looking for something. Ino sat, watching Sakura, listening to Hinata's story of her vacation. Sakura pulled open a drawer as she let out s shriek.

"Briefs!" Sakura turn to Ino hold a pair of Naruto's black briefs, "He wears briefs?"

"Um…duh forehead." Ino said, "I mean like, he dose have a right to wear any type of underwear he wants."

"But come on. Sasuke has boxers with tomatoes printed on them."

"Itachi has red briefs…and smells like axe." Sakura snapped her head at Hinata, "Come on I have a life too."

"Naughty Hyuga you are." Sakura said, "I mean, you used you Byakugan to peep at Itachi."

"No…I pulled them off of him. I happen to love the man I'm with unlike you." Ino sat in the background giggling as Sakura and Hinata argued over their boyfriends. The phone goes off in the distance; Ino reaches over to the remote, turning on the speakerphone.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki penthouse." Ino said, "Who is this?"

"This is his Yuki-chan." Said the person.

"Oh…its you. I'll hang up now." Ino said as Hinata and Sakura let out a laugh.

"Hang up…who is this and what have you done to my Naruto-kun!" Yuki demanded.

"Nothing whore…I live here with him."

"Whore…you must be that Yamanaka slut. Listen here, Naruto belongs to me, as the matter of fact, he just walked into the door now." Yuki hung up as Ino let out a scoff.

"Right, you see their girl, that is how you handle trash." Ino jumped off the bed and walk into the living room. Hinata and Sakura followed behind her as the each took a seat on the couch. Ino turned on the TV and began watching her favorite show…bleach.

Naruto walked into the penthouse in the early hour on morning. He lazily drops his bag on the floor next to the door and made his way to the back room where Ino laid asleep. He stripped off his cloths, sliding on his pajamas and climbed into bed next to her, pulling her in close. She wiggled a little, squirmed out from his arms and rolled over looking into his deep blue eye.

"So what was so important that you had to leave?" she whispered.

"Nothing, just some business that's all." Naruto answered as he yawned a bit, "Its three-thirty, let's get some sleep before we have to go to school." Ino nods and wiggles back into position next to him.

"You smell like roses." She said only to receive a snore from Naruto.

Ino woken up to the sound of gunfire. She looked around, not finding Naruto and began to worry. She crawled out of bed and walked out of the room to find Naruto sitting on the couch playing on the x-box. She let out a soft sigh as Naruto turned his head around.

"Oh…sorry is it to loud." Naruto asked.

"Oh no…I just panicked a little." She said as Naruto nods, "So school?"

"Oh yeah…shit." Naruto cuts off the TV, leaving the X-box on and runs to the bathroom, "Sorry, I kind of got carried away. Get dress and I will meet you by the car." Ino nods. She walked over to the bedroom to change, finding a wooden crate in the middle of the room with a note on it address to Naruto. She shrugs and pulls out her uniform as the shower water began to run.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and Ino all sat in class bored as Ms. Kurenai sat behind her desk giving them the "lecture of death" on advance chemistry. It bored Naruto out to the point he pulled out his laptop and began taking pictures of Ino behind him. Ino pulled out a magazine and began to read. Haruko on the other hand was listening, taking notes on every detail she said.

"So class as you know graduation is coming up in a couple of months; well one to be exacted." Kurenai said as everyone raised their heads, "now the prom is in a few weeks and then theirs the other crap that I really don't care about. But the bottom line is that you guys are…_sob_…leaving real soon and I'm just…_sob_…sad." Kurenai broke down in tears as she reached into her bag pulling out a container of ice-cream.

"Hey as any one noticed that Ms. Kurenai has gotten a tad bit bigger." Kiba said as everyone nod.

"Yeah that a even more bitchy." Sasuke said, gain a few laughs. Naruto sat up and looked at Ino as she talked to Sakura.

"Hey earth to Blondie." Sasuke said as he throws a ball of paper at Naruto, only to miss and hit Ino. Ino snapped her head around, glaring at Sasuke.

"Uchiha…did you just hit me with a ball of paper!" Ino asked.

"Um…no." Sasuke said as he tossed another paper ball at her, "Now I did." Ino let out a groan, picking up both paper balls a holding them before Sasuke.

"So you finally gave up on being a man altogether. I mean, you just thrown away your balls." Ino said as everyone in the class began laughing, "Such a lost, I mean Sakura even want to have a child with you right after high school." Sasuke got red in the face as he reached into his bag pulling out his math spiral. He went slowly, ripping out every sheet of paper inside and making them into paper balls. Ino sat watching him as he picks one up.

"This means war." He threw it at Ino, hitting her dead in the face.

"Paper ball war!" Kiba screamed as he jumped up, chucking a big paper ball at Sasuke's head. The whole class broke down into the violence. Student threw paper balls at each other as Ino tackled Sasuke ground, punching him in the face. Sakura let out a whimper as her boyfriend got his ass kicked by her best friend. Kiba let out a laugh as Sasuke kicked him in the leg.

"Now do you understand?" Ino asked Sasuke as he let out a whimper and nod, "good." She climbs off him and looks up as Naruto gave her a smile. She blush's a little as a massive ball made up of every piece of paper around hit her in the head, "Damn it Inuzuka!" Ino jumped up, grabbing a random paper ball from the floor and chucked it at Kiba.

Lunch came around as the group of soon to be free adults sat in their corner. Naruto sat with his laptop out, Ino in his lap. Sakura and Hinata were talking about what to do after school when the cafeteria doors opened up, in walked Itachi, Pein and a slick back silver haired man. Hinata went into a deep blush as Sasuke let out a groan. Neji, was sitting only a few table away glared as Itachi and his friends approached the table. Naruto looked up from the laptop as Itachi stopped.

"Uchiha? Nagato and Hidan?" Naruto said.

"Naruto…it's a pleasure to meet here, but dose my brother have to be a witness?" Itachi said as she looked down at Sasuke.

"Yeah bastard I do." Sasuke said, "what ever you want to tell Uzumaki here, we all can here." Itachi let out a scoff as he looked at Hinata.

"So Hyuga, same place tonight." Itachi said with a smile, "I promise not to bite this time." Hinata blushed even harder as Neji stood up.

"Itachi, the info?" Naruto asked.

"Oh…well she is troublesome, but I finally her to speak of you." He pulled out a CD, handing it to Naruto. He looked around to find Hidan pinning a girl up against the wall flirting as Pein looked at Ino. He let out a sigh, taking a seat next to Hinata, "she also mentioned something about a war between the two cities…I really didn't listen to her much." Naruto nodded as he looked over the CD.

"Um…Ino babe I have to get this to my father okay." Naruto closed his laptop as Ino scooted off his lap. Naruto stood up, grabbing his bag and headed to the door, leaving the cafeteria.

One month later…

Ino sat inside a beige colored room, in front of her was Pein. They both were talking as they could her Hinata and Itachi exit the other room, leaving. Ino stood up, walked over to Pein taking a seat on his lap as Itachi popped in head in the door.

"Hey you two…" He said, "Use protection, and I'm going to drop Hyuga off at home." Pein gave a groan as Itachi exited. He turned Ino, looking into her blue orbs for eyes.

"So…what happened to you dating Uzumaki?" He asked.

"To tell the truth," Ino said, "He hasn't returned home since he left a month ago." she looked down, sliding off Pein's lap.

"Really. So who is going with you to prom?" Pein asked. Ino looked up at him, playing with her hair as she spoke.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to it." Ino asked and it stunned Pein. He was speechless, almost fainting he answered.

"Well…I have the host club…clients." He said as Ino nods.

"Oh…okay, well its just prom." She stood up; she walked to the door almost leaving when Pein said it.

"But I'll go with you. When is it?"

"Next Friday…comes by the penthouse…and you better have a limo." She gave him a smile as she walked out over to Naruto's motorbike and drove off to the penthouse.

Ino opened the door to her shared room with Naruto, dropping her bag at the door and flopped down on the bed. She looked to her right to see a picture of her and Naruto at the beach, her eyes began to water as the elevator doors open, in walked Claire with her usual business, giving Ino the clear as she left for home. Ino sat on the bed and pulled out her notebooks and textbook, getting down to work. It was only ten minutes when the glass window to the deck slash pool area opened. In walked a man, he was wearing some kind of samurai armor, but it was a violet glow to it. Ino stepped out of the bedroom as he looked at her.

"Are you Ino Yamanaka?" He asked. Ino nodded as he took a step forward, bowing, "I am here on Master Kyubi's behalf. He wishes you a happy prom and graduation."

"You are?" Ino asked.

"Irou, Master's Kyubi's pupils." Ino raised an eye brow at the sound of the name as Irou stood up and looked out, "I must go…he needs me." He walked out through the same way he entered leaving Ino stricken. She looked of as she tried to remember the name of the person he mentioned. She only shrugs and went back to work. It was close to midnight when she finished her homework, Ino dropped the book on the floor and walked over to Naruto's dresser, pulling out one of his t-shirt sliding it on and crawled into bed. She drifts in and out of slumber as the morning sun rose. She rolled out of bed, looking out at the morning sun rising across the forest. She watched as the first morning birds took flight into the sky, before changing for school.

School was long a dull as Ino sat in the back of every classroom looking out the window. She never spoke except the usual conversation with Sakura and Hinata about Naruto's disappearance. The girls sat inside Hinata's bedroom talking, with Itachi sitting in the corner eyeing them. Hanabi, Hinata's little sister came walking in, stopped and stared at Itachi's crimson eyes.

"Oh…sister I'm tell father." Hanabi said as she took a step back, "you have an Uchiha in your room."

"D-d-do it, I dare y-y-you." Hinata threatened. Hanabi took a step back as Hinata's arm shot up into the air, her hand in a fist. Hanabi dropped to the floor clutching her head, "S-s-stop over doing it." Hinata dropped her arm as Hanabi stood up.

"But its better that way." Hanabi turned around and walked way, "I won't tell father." Hinata let out a laugh as Itachi stood up.

"I should leave…I do have clients to take care over. I'll see you later tonight my Hime." Itachi walked out. Hinata nods a little as she looked at Ino.

"So how far did you and Pein go last night?" Hinata asked.

"No where…but I heard from Pein this morning that Itachi came back to the club room with a smile on." Ino responded, "I guess you two went all the way or something." Sakura sat between them lost, but enjoying herself.

"Anyways…" Hinata looked at Sakura, "What's happening between you and the younger, uglier Uchiha?"

"Nothing of any interest, get back to talking about you guys sex life." Sakura answered as Ino looked at her.

"Wait, you are enjoying hear about me and Hinata's love life. You are the biggest voyeur I have seen." Ino let out a laugh, Sakura got red in the face.

"At least I know where my boyfriend is at and is taking me to prom. And I can at least get some from him instead of some guy." Sakura said, before anyone known it, Ino sucker punched Sakura.

"Leave Naruto out of this. Way is it when ever I talk carp about you, you bring Naruto up." Ino fell to the floor, as tears began to fill her eyes, "He hasn't called, e-mailed me or even text. I'm worried." The tear began to fall from her cheeks. Hinata sat beside her, patting her back. She looked up at Sakura with a glare.

"Y-y-you Haruno, I-i-I never talked s-s-shit about you but get the f-f-fuck out of my house." Hinata stuttered. Sakura took a step back, rubbing her cheek. She let out a huff and walked out, "It okay Ino, n-n-nii-san said that he would f-f-find him for you." Ino nodded as the glass door to Hinata's balcony opened, in walked Pein. He looked down at the two girls, hear sobs.

"What happened?" He asked. Ino peeped her head up and gave him a smile.

"Nothing, just something funny." She said with a smile. Pein nodded.

"Well lets go, we need you to find a prom dress." Ino nodded as she stood up, grabbed her bag and walked over to Pein.

It was Friday night. Ino sat in the bedroom in nothing but a towel as she rummaged through the dress Naruto's mother had. She pulled out a purple dress, held it up against her before tossing a side with the pile on "not perfect" dresses. She reached back into the closet, and pulled out a silver strapless dress, she looked at it before holding to her, looking into the full size mirror. She nodded her head as the door opened. In walked Pein in a white suit, he had his piercing in, but they were white instead of black.

"I always like that silver one Naruto kept…" He said as Ino looked at him, "but he was protective of that one. He said something about it being the last dress his mother ever wore before she died." Ino nods as he walked behind her, "I think if he was here, he would want you to wear it."

"Then I shall." Ino said. Pein nodded as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Ino let the towel fall to the floor. She slides into the silver dress. She pulled open the cabinet inside the closet open, and grabbed out a set of silver heels. She opened the door and looked out, finding Pein sitting on the couch watching the TV. She let out a sigh, walking into the bathroom to fix her hair. She pulled it back into a bun, keeping her bang, and began applying her make up. It took Ino about an hour to get ready as eh walked out of the room into the living room to meet Pein.

"Done…finally." She said as Pein looked at her.

"You look…fantastic." Ino gave of a little blush as she looked at him.

"Well lets hurry up and get their before I change my mind about this." Pein nodded as they walked to the elevator going down to which Pein and Itachi managed to have a limo parked.

Hinata, escorted by Itachi walked into the grand ball room of the Hampton Hotel, followed by Ino escorted by Pein. They walked, taking pictures with each step they took. Sakura stood in the corner, with her "New" friends as the scowled to eh sight of Ino. Ino walked down to the dance floor as the dj changed songs into a more up beat one. Pein was standing behind her, his hands on her waist as the danced. Sakura walked over looking at Ino as she spoke to Hinata.

"Man, Naruto leave, she finds a collage boy, and now she becomes a true slut." Sakura said with a smile, "How is her daddy ever going to take this."

"I agree Haruno." Sakura looked behind her to see Haruko standing, "I mean Naruto right now is with her father. And you know; if I was to tell Naruto, think of how he would respond." Haruko walked off as Sakura let out a laugh.

"But I give Ino props on the boy. He is kind of cute, minus the piercing." Sakura walked off as Hinata let out a low growl. Itachi pats on her the head as they looked at each other. Ino and Pein walked up to Hinata and Itachi laughing as Itachi pulled away from Hinata.

"What's so funny?" Itachi asked.

"Oh…well I was telling him about the time I fell of the counter inside the flower shop and destroyed all of the tulips and roses." Ino said, "Than he told me a story about Naruto. I mean who would have thought that Naruto was the type to do perverted stu-…" Ino stop mid sentence when she turned to Pein, "He really dose that kind of stuff." Pein nods as she turned to Hinata and started laughing some more. The music in the background slows down as Itachi and Hinata runs off, Ino and Pein takes their spot.

"I should go and get you something to drink." Pein said as Ino nods. Pein walks off leaving Ino alone, she looks around finding Shikamaru dancing with some blonde lady, and Kiba was with TenTen, which was surprising. Sasuke in the corner with Sakura, whose leg, was up around his waist. He phone goes off as she pulls it out of her purse.

"Hello, Ino speaking."

"Yamanaka-chan…"

"Naruto!?"

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Naruto hangs up as Pein came back holding to glasses of punch.

"Who was that?"

"Naruto…he sounded tired and in pain." Pein set the glasses down and took a seat next to Ino.

"Really…good for you. He called you and now you know he is at least alive." Ino nods as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Drink up, and we should get back to dancing. Ino nods as she gulps down the glass and jumped up running down to the dances floor.

Ino walks into the penthouse with Pein, Hinata and Itachi stumbling behind her. Ino let out a low sigh as she walked into the bedroom, to only return to say something.

"Hinata you can stay here for the night okay." She let out a laugh as she walked into the backroom.

"She is totally wasted." Hinata said, holding tightly on Itachi's hand as she pulled him to one of the bedrooms. Pein walked over to the couch and pulled out his phone, taking a seat.

"Hey Naruto…this is Pein. I know you called Ino and all, but remember that you have graduation coming up in two weeks. This is one event you can't miss. Call me when you can." Pein hangs up as he walks over to the back of the house. He walks by the room Hinata and Itachi walked into, hearing bed springs and moans as he walks into Naruto's bedroom. Ino sat on the bed, in one of Naruto's t-shirts looking at the picture as Pein took a seat next to her. He kisses her on the cheek; Ino moves her head, so their lips collide together.

Ino walks up the next morning with a massive headache. She walks out into the living room to find it crowded with boys. She blinks a couple of times spotting Pein's rust color hair and Itachi ponytail.

"So the penthouse is the host clubs next location." Ino said as the pushes through the crowd to find them play the X-box.

"No, it's the week end and we deserve a little vacation." Pein said as the jumped into the air, "Ha Hidan pay up."

"Hells no your ass cheated."

"What! I did not cheat, you got your ass handed to you and you know it." Ino look away as Hinata came from the kitchen holding a several plate of food.

"Hinata…tell me I'm dreaming and there are not a bunch of collage students acting like a bunch of little kids."

"Nope." Hinata said as she snatched the controller from Hidan's hands, "I believe it's my turn." Ino let out a sigh as she took a seat in a chair next to Konan who was reading a book.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review. **


	6. Episode 5: A very Green Graduation

**Next chapter...I work very hard on keeping it within the title, which is Shameless for a reason.**

**Can you the reader find out why I named it shameless.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto sat inside a white room, blood dripping off the side of his head and off his arms. He let out a faint sigh as he looked up to the window, watching the silver moon shift through the sky. He feels a vibration against his leg; he looks down at his phone then shot his eyes to the door. He flipped over the screen seeing a missed message from Pein. He makes a weak smile as the door opened. In walked Yuki in a white suit holding a bat, she bared a sadistic expression on her face.

"So Naruto-kun," Yuki said as she came to a stop in front of him. She kneeled, holding the bat under his chin, "Will you ask for my hand now, or do I have to beat the shit out of you some more." Naruto let out a groan as he looked up at her.

"Fine…but I said after my graduation." Naruto ordered as Yuki let out a childish laugh.

"But If I let you go back to the school, that blonde whore will take you from me." Naruto shook his head no as Yuki let out a squeal, "Good, little brother." Haruko walked in to the room.

"What?" He said.

"Go fetch a doctor and have Naruto here check up on and healed. We have a wedding to make." She skipped out of the room as Haruko walked over taking a kneel in front of Naruto.

"Are you really going to hurt that girl like that?" He asked.

"No…never. I just need the strength to make it to graduation, and then I'll have her." Haruko picked Naruto over his shoulder, "I really don't see the danger in you."

"Yeah…most people don't. I was trained to not look dangerous, but I am." Haruko looked at Naruto, "Now let hurry up and get you healed."

It was a few blinks before Naruto was fully awoke. He sat in a hospital bed, bandages wrapped around his arms and head. He only had is right eye visible, but it was enough to make out the images around him. He let out a groan as he grabbed his side.

"Don't strain yourself." Said a voice as Naruto looked to his left. Standing up against the wall was Irou, "You will open your wounds and we can't have that. I did some spying for you, I think she moved on." Naruto tried to raise an eye brow, as Irou finished speaking, "She and that one pierced man from the host club were seen together, at the club and in your bed." Naruto let out a sigh as the door came slamming open. Irou vanished, Yuki walked in.

"Naruto-kun!" Yuki ran over, jumping on the bed, hugging Naruto. Naruto let out a groan, with each second. Yuki back away looking into his one blue eye, "So I found a nice place for the wedding, it is on the coast, there is a lot of snow, but I think we can manage it. Now it is a private wedding so…it should be me, you, and the whole Order." Naruto nods his head as Yuki went on, "I say we should be in white, but I do that pale blue dress I saw, and of course you will be in white so who cares." Naruto nods as the doctor came walking in; Yuki gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead and skipped out of the room. The doctor looked at Naruto before speaking.

"Well I don't know what you did it, but you managed to break every bone in your arm, not to mention you broke several ribs. Fractured your skull and burse most of your vital organs." The doctor said as he looked at the chart, "Well I managed to heal up those burses, your arms and the broken ribs, but that fracture to your skull is going to be done by someone with more skills. I recommended we fly you over to Konoha Savoir Hospital, for Lady Tsunade to heal you, but your Fiancée said no." Naruto let out a groan as the heart rate monitor started beeping fast, "Shit He's crashing!" The doctor yelled as the room filled with nurses and another doctor, "Get him into Trauma room 13 ASAP." The group of Nurse's wheeled Naruto out of his room as the bandages around Naruto's head began to turn red from blood. Yuki stood in the hall with a worried look on her face as she watched Naruto be wheel to the O.R.

It was a long six hours as Yuki paced outside the O.R room. The doors open as the doctor walked out; blood covered his scrubs as he removed the mask to speak.

"Well Miss. Ishida, I don't know how I missed it, but one of the broken rib managed to puncture his left lung. I did what could, and he pulled through. You can go see him if you want." The doctor walked away as Yuki pushed open the door to find Naruto asleep in a little ball on the bed. She walked over, taking a seat next to him and began stroking his hair. She mumbled something that made Naruto stir in his sleep as Haruko walked in.

"Sorry sis, but I'm going to have to miss the wedding." He said with a smile, "I got a graduation to attain to and I really don't want to miss graduating for second time in a row." Yuki gave him a glare as Naruto's eyes opened.

"Goodie, you're awake." Yuki said cheerfully as Naruto let out a huge groan, "…What's wrong?"

"I'm so hungry…" Naruto said, "Please fro the love of Kami, and find me some ramen." Haruko nods, walked out of the hospital room, Yuki fixed her self, lying next to Naruto, she still stroked his hair.

"I thought I almost lost you." She said as Naruto let out a scoff, "what it's true."

"Yeah, I'll believe it once I see you cry over something that died." Naruto said as looked at her, "My laptop please, even if I'm not at school or even in Konoha, I still have work that needs to be done." Yuki nod as she reached into her page pulling out Naruto's laptop.

"Here, enjoy your self." Naruto nodded as he turned it on, signing into his father chat room.

mini-fox-sage logged in.

sage_master_2 logged in.

sage_master_2: were the hell r u?

mini-fox-sage: n the snow village, y?

sage_master_2: well I need something.

mini-fox-sage: like wat

sage_master_2: I need a son who graduated

mini-fox-sage: oh

mini-fox-sage: well see you l8r.

sage_master_2: yes by son.

sage_master_2 logged off

crimson_heir logged in

crimson_hier: Hey Naruto

mini-fox-sage: yes Itachi

crimson_hier: I will be seeing you at graduation right

mini-fox-sage: duh ^_^

flower_power_rule logged in

flower_power_rule: Naruto-kun???

mini-fox-sage: no…who is this Naruto-kun?

crimson_heir logged off

mini-fox-sage logged off

hyuga_swan_13 logged in

cherry_blossom logged in

flower_power_rule: hey girls

hyuga_swan_13: hey

cherry_blossom: …

hyuga_swan_13: was that naruto?

flower_power_rule: dk

cherry_blossom: it was…sasuke told me his chat name

flower_power_rule: who asked u

cherry_blossom: Im just saying…it was him and by the way this chat was going, I say he is coming 2 the graduation

flower_power_rule: thanx XD

flower_power_rule logged off

hyuga_swan_13 logged off

cherry_blossom logged off.

Naruto face grew a smile as he closed the laptop, he turn to face Yuki and nodded.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"I'm happy. Very happy." Naruto placed the laptop on the nightstand next to the bed and scooted down some, pulled the cover up more and closed his eyes, "Now if you don't mind, I really would like to sl-…ramen." Haruko walked into the room holding a tray of steaming ramen, "Ramen!" Naruto jumped up as Haruko set the tray down. He grabbed a bowl and began devouring it to the last drop. It was only five minutes since Haruko came into the room with the ramen and Naruto was done. He let out a yawn and lied back down, this time truly falling a sleep.

The night sky was young, the silver moon full. Naruto sat up awake in the hospital bed, his arms around his legs, and his face in his knees. He looked at the white wall, holding a deep stare. The window slide open as Irou stepped in; he held a wooden sword in his hand.

"Kyubi." Irou said as Naruto looked over to him.

"That name is not allowed to be said." Naruto demanded as Irou took a step back.

"But I've always called you that. Since the day we meet, you have always been the Fox Demon Kyubi." Irou said in a deep tone, "You even said you loved the name."

"That was then…this is now. I've grown up from that world." Naruto looked at Irou with a glare, "I don't love you anymore and I don't care for you. But I still want you to keep tab on Ino."

"Why? I told you she moved on, hell the bitch is most likely pregnant with his child for all you know." Naruto jumped out of bed, wrapped his hand around Irou's throat and held him to the wall.

"She isn't. Now I demand that you drop this attitude with me or I will kill you." Naruto dropped Irou on his ass; he walked back to the bed and took a seat, "Now when is graduation?"

"Friday." Naruto turned his head to see Haruko standing at the door, "the same day of the wedding. Now I really don't want to miss the graduation, but I really don't like watching the men my sister marries suffer too." Haruko walked in he looked at Irou and back to Naruto, "So you did have a homosexual relationship with someone." Naruto let out a groan.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing, I just like to see how you were." He turned and walked out, "later chum." Naruto looked at Irou.

"I should be going." Irou said as climbed out the window. Naruto nodded, as he retain his position on the bed, this time tears formed in his eyes. He closed them, holding in the tears as his cell phone goes off. He looks down at the screen, seeing Ino's smiling face. He let the tears go, dripping them onto the screen.

The birds chirped as Naruto rolled over, bumping into something. He opened his eyes to find the room had changed over night. He was lying in normal bed in a normal room. He looked to the thing next to him, seeing Yuki, cuddled up next to him.

"Shit…now I'm in her room." Naruto mumbled as he sat up, and crawled out of the bed, "I must escape this place." He noticed the room was in a feudal style, with wooden screen to separate the room the halls. He drew back the screen finding a group of people in white robe running around the place.

"Oh lord…" said one, "we awaken lord Ishida from his sleep." He bowed as the other around him followed, "please do not punish us harshly, for we are sorry." Naruto raised an eyebrow and walked by looking at the bandages around his arms. He drew back another screen this time coming to a white garden area. Haruko sat underneath a tree reading a book in hand and toying with a knife in the other.

"I see you found me." Haruko said as he looked at Naruto, "My sister orders that we have you taken care of here." He let out a scoff as he went on, "But I said that if you stay in the hospital, there will be no way you will escape, but then again you are going to." Naruto nodded as he walked over.

"So how do you think I will escape?" Naruto asked.

"Easy. First you will head down to the river, which if anyone knows leads straight to the Kiri water lines. Once there you will hop on a helicopter and fly to Konoha, where you will land at the Hokage rock. You will find you car parked, waiting for you as you drive off." Haruko looked at him with a smile, "but that is only a guess."

"Right…but it sounds like a good idea." Naruto said while taking a seat, "Why do you say something so good as that, it's a great plan."

"Yeah but it never works…Yuki find out through the people down stream that some one took off." Haruko looked at Naruto, "Do you ever wonder why I always read. Well its because I only escape the world of my sister though the books." He stood up walked away as Naruto sat under the tree in a daze.

Naruto walked back into the house, hoping that Yuki hasn't noticed him disappearing. He made it to the kitchen when Yuki came from behind him and grabbed, pulling him into a hug.

"Where did you go Naru-kun?" Yuki said in a cheerful voice.

"No where." Naruto groaned as he worked her hands from around him. He turned facing her and smiled as she returned the smile, "I went outside for some air." He walked away as Yuki glided back to him.

"Really…I would have liked to get some air with you." Yuki sat on a stool looking at Naruto, "So are you hungry."

"No, I want some alone time from you." Naruto mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen. Yuki followed behind him, glaring as a petite size woman came up to her with a pale dress. Yuki looked at, then to the dress totally forgetting the fact of Naruto. Naruto slipped out from her line of sight and walked over to a room. He pulled the screen open finding a library, with a bed. Haruko sat in a corner with another book in his hand. Naruto walked in looking around.

"There are over seven hundreds books." Haruko said, "Every last one of them has been read at least once." He looked up at him, "I'm guessing its time to leave."

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Meet me here tomorrow, before Yuki walks down the ail." Haruko said, "And bring that laptop of your with you." Naruto nodded as Haruko went back to his book.

It was the wedding day, Naruto stood in a room with six women around him, helping put on his white suit. He let out a sigh as a woman pulled a wet comb through his hair. The door opened as Haruko stepped in also in a white suit. He gave Naruto a nod through the window as Naruto returned it. He step out of the room as Naruto looked down.

"I'm good damn it." Naruto declared, "Get out now, so I can get ready." The women nod and walked out of the room. Naruto walked over to a dresser and pulled out his laptop, phone and another roll of bandages. He stood by the dress, removing the old; blood stained bandages from off his arm and changed them. He waited a few minute till leaving to Haruko's room. He slide open the door and looked in, finding Haruko by the window.

"We leave once the bells ring." Haruko said as he looks at Naruto. At that moment, the soft chimes of wedding bells rang out, Haruko eyes widen, "We leave now, before she finds out." Naruto nodded. Haruko opened the window and climbed out, Naruto following behind. They both ran down hillside, to a small landing where a small helicopter sat.

"Haruko, were taking a helicopter?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we have two hours tilled the graduation ceremony starts. There isn't enough time to drive." Haruko and Naruto came to the helicopter, Haruko popped open the door and climbed in, and Naruto did the same on the other side. They hovered at first then pulled up into the air.

The Konoha High School field was filled with chairs, the stands around were slowly filling with parents. Ino stood with Hinata and Sakura along with their graduating class in deep green robes. Shikamaru and Shine were the only ones in white robes. Ino had a worried look on her face as the stands began to fill. She looked at Hinata, then to Sakura. In the distance she could her helicopters fly over, several of the were police ones.

"Ino quit worrying." Sakura said, "I bet he is on his way right now."

"I know, it's just…I need to talk to him." Ino answers.

"Like we don't want to either." Sakura motioned to herself and Hinata, "That boy disappeared on you." Ino nodded.

"I know, but he could have been on work or out on a fam-." Ino was interrupted by a helicopter coming to land. It plop right in an empty spot, where their were less amount of kid. The doors opened, out stepped Haruko and Naruto in white suits. Haruko reached for a bag and pulled out his green robe as Naruto went to fetch one. Ino let out a sigh of relief as Asuma came into the crowd.

"People, were beginning!" He yelled as all of the student scrambled to get into line, "Lets go." One by one, each and every teen in the field began to fill into the chairs on the field.

Tsunade stood talking to everyone. She talked about the year, but mostly about the future she wishes fort eh teens to have. She called up Shikamaru up to give the final speech.

"My fellow classmate and future business partners." He began, "We came from different families, and we have different views. As I grew up and learned at this school, I relieved that many of us here were not different from each other. We shall a common fate that ultimately lead us all here." Shikamaru looked around, "It was a pretty good year. We earn new classmates, new love developed and a new generation forms. I say, let leave here a mark, a mark of peace and a mark of success. Now I ask you the take your tassels and place bring them to the left, to open the doors to the future and allow new knowledge to enter our minds." Shikamaru and the whole field of teens each grabbed the hanging tassels and moved them as Tsunade walked up.

"I now give you the year of leaders." Everyone, one by one grabbed the caps and tossed them into the air, as the sky filled with fireworks.

Everyone stood up and ran off to hug their friends, to be hugged by family members. Ino looked around, looking for Naruto as someone wrapped they arms around her waist.

"You smell like lavender and lilac." Said a voice. Ino smiled and wiggled in they arms.

"Well…it was the only scent that pleases my man." Ino responded, "Naruto, were did you go?"

"Lets talk about that later…I just want o hold you."

"Okay, but let me tell you something." Naruto unwrapped his arms from around her. Ino turned and face him as Inoichi and Shikaku walked up.

"Ino congratulations and you to Naruto." Inoichi said as both Ino and Naruto nod, "Now I have something to say." Inoichi looked at Naruto.

"Can it wait real quick daddy. I have some thing to say to Naruto." Inoichi nodded. Ino looked down at the grass and mumbled something to herself before speaking.

"I'm…pregnant…Naruto." Naruto and Inoichi stood their in shock.

* * *

**whose baby is Ino carrying...Is its Naruto's or Peins?**

**What will Inoichi do?**

**Who is Yuki Feeling about Naruto leaving her at teh alter?**

**Please leave a Review and Thank you for reading.**


	7. Episode 6: The Collage year

It happened in seconds; Inoichi had Naruto pinned to the ground, grass brushing against his face.

"How dare you get my daughter pregnant!" He roared as Ino and Shikaku both tried to pry him off.

"I didn't sir," Naruto plead, "Hell I don't even remember sleeping with her." Inoichi dropped Naruto and looked at his daughter.

"Care to explain to us, Ino." He yelled, by this time everyone at the graduation was looking over at them, many whispering to each other.

"Well daddy…I kind of…well like I meet this…he was really good…it was prom…I was drunk off my ass…" Inoichi raised his hand to silence her.

"Your telling me that you don't know who the father is?" Ino nods her head, "Abortion, and there is no debating about it." Inoichi grab Ino by the arm and dragged her away, "You coming to stay with me, and no buts about it." Inoichi looked over at Naruto.

"I'll have her crap out of the penthouse tomorrow sir." Naruto said, "Yuki was right, you are a whore." Naruto turned and walked away. Ino let out a sob, watching Naruto walk away from her.

The snowfall has just stopped, Haruko and Naruto both walked up to the Ishida compound. Naruto had a sad look upon his face, they walked into the courtyard, the wedding was still on, Yuki stood at the alter waiting. Naruto walked down and approached her, he looked at her and bowed. He then looked at the priest and nodded. The priest cleared his throat and spoke in a loud voice, it echoed through out the courtyard.

"We are gather here today, to bring together these two beautiful soul, under the Holy Ghost and Kami himself. I have witness the joining to two people in this family for decades, they all have lead up to strong people and children." The priest turned to Naruto, "Do you Uzimaki Naruto take Ishida Yuki to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for ever you may live?"

"I do." Naruto said coldly.

"Okay…do you Ishida Yuki take Uzimaki Naruto to be you husband, in si-."

"Yeah. Blah, blah blah…I do, now can I kiss him." Yuki said, he priest nodded. Yuki leaned in, and press her lips against Narutos. They were married, and no one will ever know about in Konoha.

Naruto sat in his car, cruising down the freeway towards Konoha, in the passenger side was Yuki, sound asleep. He had his eye locked on the street, the light above flashing by. He looked down to the radio then looked at Yuki. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" said a female voice.

"Yes, this is Uzimaki Naruto," Naruto said, "I would like to speak to Ino Yamanaka."

"One second." The female voice said, Ino pick up he phone and answered, "Are you mad at me?"

"No…I just want to know one thing."

"What?"

"How long."

"Um…about a month and a half, give or take." She hears Naruto let out a sigh, "why did you ask?"

"No reason…I just wanted to know. I'm hanging up right now." He hung up and pulled up into a park space. He stepped out the car, walked over to the passenger side and picked Yuki up, carrying her out bridle style. He went over to the elevator, went up to the penthouse. He opened the door to his bedroom and dropped her down on the bed. He pulled out the white suit he had on and slide on some orange sweat pants.

"Now to get some gaming done." He mumbled to himself as he pulled out his laptop, he walked over to the living room, sat on the couch and turned on the X-box 360. He set his laptop down on the coffee table, opened it and turned on some music. He looked up at the multiple TV screens as Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 start menu came up. He tuned out everything around him as he went into the gaming world.

The morning sun made its way up into the sky; the rays shined through the window, hit the glass coffee table and shined at Naruto's sleeping eyes. Naruto's stirred in his sleep, waking up on the couch. He looked around, and face palmed himself. He sat up, looking at the wall. He took in a breath of air and let out a sigh. Yuki came out from the bedroom in a white towel around her chest; she went over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of sake. She took a swig of it and Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," she said, "Do you want some?"

"N-no Yuki." Naruto said, he stood up as a knock fell on the door, followed by the elevator opening. Ino walked in, followed by her father, "You know where your stuff is at. Come I'll help you." Naruto and Ino walked to the back room as Inoichi took a seat on the couch.

In the backroom, Ino sat on the bed as Naruto lean against the wall. Naruto had locked the door to keep people from witnessing what was about to happen. Ino let out several sighs, looked at the picture of her and Naruto and groan.

"So who is the father?" Naruto asked. Ino's eyes widened as she stumbled, dropping the picture.

"Well it is like I said, it was prom night and I wa-."

"Not drunk, and Pein already told me that you and him didn't do anything, but kiss." Naruto interrupted her as he had a hint of anger in his voice, "But he also said that you and some other guy got together a few days after I left."

"Oh…you heard about that?" Ino said sounding surprised.

"Yeah along with many other things. You never told me what Collage you were going to?"

"Oh…I was planning on attending…Konoha University, like…"

"Me…hmm, well I was up all last night packing up your cloths, I'm also giving you that picture to remember me." Ino nodded, Naruto unlocked the door and picked up one of the suitcases, Ino following behind him with her makeup bag.

"Well Mr. Yamanaka, she is all set." Inoichi nodded, grabbing the suitcase. Ino walked by Yuki and stopped. Ino let out a groan as Yuki gave a small laugh.

"You lost bitch." Yuki said, "I have finally won Naruto, his body and heart."

"Ha, ha…let it be known, that Naruto has an heir and I own his child." Ino walked out as Yuki stood their stunned. Naruto let out a low whistle and shook his head.

"Ino-chan is one cute girl whe-."

"She is not cute you got it!" Naruto nodded as he walked into the bathroom

Eight Months Later…

Inoichi carried a box off a truck and into an apartment building. he set it down on top of another one and let out a sigh of relief. Ino waddled in behind him and looked around the room, finding it already furnished with a simple couch and a TV. She turned to her father and told him bye as he walked out. She walked around looking at the kitchen and made her way to the hall.

"So it's a two bedroom," Ino said out loud to herself, "I wonder who is the roommate is?" she looked to her right finding the empty bedroom. She walked in looking around as the sound of boxes crashing down on the floor. She walks out of the room and looked into the living room. Standing over Ino's fallen boxes was a brown haired female. She looked up at Ino and smiled.

"Oh…I'm sorry." She walked over to Ino, extending out her hand, "My name is TenTen, and I'm one of your roommates." Ino took her hand and shook it.

"One of my roommates?"

"Yeah…I was told that this would house four students." TenTen said. Ino shrugged and picked up one of her boxes.

"Okay, so I'm taking that our other two roommates have already claimed a room. So you be bunking with me." TenTen nods as she followed Ino to the bedrooms. They sat down on the floor and unpacked their belongings. Ino took the bed to the right in the room as TenTen claimed the bed under the window. Everything was nice and unpacked, the beds made.

Out side walked Naruto and Kiba, both in tank tops and short. Kiba dribbled a basketball on the sidewalk as he talked to Naruto.

"Man you know we got our asses whooped." Kiba said with a smile, "These collage boys know how to play. I mean, I had some skills on them, but I'm not cut out for these fast acting sports."

"Excuses man." Naruto said, "You should just go back to what you did before."

"What, mix martial arts?"

"Duh…you were the best in high school a crap." Naruto and Kiba came around the corner, "Hey…the roommates are here." Kiba looked over in the direction that Naruto was facing. Parked was a moving truck, the driver sitting. Naruto and Kiba ran over to he house, walked inside and looked around.

"Well it seems that everything hasn't changed." Kiba said, "I'm going to change." Kiba walked down the hall, he looked to the room to his right, their sat two girls, "Um…um…UM!" Kiba backed away to he door, "We won the Coed dorm. Dude…there is a hot lesbian chick in our house." Naruto came down the hall; he turned and looked into the room.

"Hmm…seems nice." Naruto turned and unlocked the door behind Kiba; he opened the door as a small white Huskies came running out.

"Arkimaru," Kiba yelled as ran down the hall at the door, "Naruto!" The two girls came out from the room.

"Hi my name is TenTen." TenTen said as she extended out her hand, Naruto took is and kissed it. He looked up; passed TenTen as Ino came out.

"Ino-Chan…" Ino looked, "So…you're doing good."

"Yes…Yuki."

"…" Kiba came back holding the dog, "she went back home." Naruto looked at Kiba, "Ino and TenTen…treat them with respect." Naruto walked into the bedroom. He came back out and looked at Ino.

"The baby?"

"Oh…well I'm keeping her. Told my dad that the father might want I child before something bad happens."

First term started, Naruto walked down the hall in a black suit as Kiba in a baggy cloths. They both hold in their hands was their schedule's. Naruto looked around, looking at the signs and number posted on the wall.

"Well it seems I have English first." Naruto said, "I'll see you later dog boy." Kiba nodded walking off as Naruto walked into class. He looked; only a few student was in, not sitting down, but in class. Naruto walked up the stair to the middle and took a seat. It was only a few minutes till the class started, the room poured with student. Behind them was a pale looking man in a purple dress shirt and black slacks. He stopped in front of the class, turned and looked at them.

"Yessss." He said, "Welcome to English, I am sure we are in for a wonderful year." Naruto looked at him dumbstruck. He didn't understand a single word he said. Naruto looked around as people pulled out notebooks, "No let'ssss began with the classss." He turned and began writing on the board, Naruto looked at it, it was a strange way of writing to him. Naruto began to panicked, he looked everywhere around him, everyone was writing.

The class ended, Naruto walked out shocked. He stumbled out into the hall as Kiba came walking by.

"So…hard?" Kiba said.

"Hell yes…its some foreign language." Naruto answered, he let out a sigh, "but for some reason…the teacher reminds me of some one." They began walking, as a crowd of girls stormed by, heading to the east hallway. Naruto and Kiba picked up their pace and followed them, the crowd of girls stopped in front of some one or some thing. Naruto looked over and saw them. Standing in black suits were the Akatsuki Host Club , they each had a bored expression. Naruto walked up to them, gaining gasp for the crowed of girls.

"So what brings the mighty host club here?" Naruto asked.

"Business, and we are collage students." Pein answered.

"Oh…goodie, well I have to go." Naruto walked off down the hall with Kiba at his tail. They turned into a classroom and took their seat in the back. Behind them came Ino, who walked over to the front row and sat.

The bell rang and the classroom filled with students once more. Kiba and Naruto talked in the back, laughing as the teacher walked in. Naruto looked at him, examining him. He had short spiky red hair with a tattoo of the love kanji above his left eye. He had several piercing, and worn a red Linkin Park t-shirt with black cargo pants. He looked at the class and spoke.

"Get you books out, put away your phones and please address my as Mr. Sabaku, not by my name." He said harshly, "We start with the laws of gravity." Hr held out his hand as a black expo mark floated over to him on a bed of sand.

"Gaara, long time no see." Naruto called out, Gaara glared at him and responded.

"Mr. Uzimaki, you will address me appropriately or I will send you out of my class." Naruto nodded as he pulled out his physics book, "now began copying the definitions on page six and try to answer the theory." Gaara turned his back to the class and began writing on the board. The class grew quiet, no one made a sound as the soft sound of pencils and pens moved across paper. Gaara turned back around and looked at everyone.

"Miss…Yamanaka," He said looking at his roaster, "Will you care to explain to us what is the theory of gravity?" Ino looked up at him and shrugged a little before answering.

"Well…gravity…there is no such rule to zero gravity, because everything falls at the speed of gravity…right?"

"Yes very right." Gaara held out his hand, "Than can someone please explain to me how can I made this ball of sand float in thin air." He glance around as some people raise their hands, "Yes you in the halter top."

"Because the sand isn't real, but an illusion." It said.

"wrong…any one else." He looked around, "Okay then how about Mr. Inuzuka." Kiba popped his head up and smile.

"Because you're the fearsome Sand Demon of Suna. The only man alive to have complete control of sand." Kiba smirked.

"you know your local gangs info, impressive, you are right, class I can defy the laws of gravity only with sand. So the rest of the block you will be working on the laws of gravity and researching on other people who can defy them. Their due next classes so start." Gaara walked over to his desk and took a seat, propped up his leg and pulled out a box of cookies.

Naruto and Kiba walked out off campus in late afternoon tired. Naruto looked around and let out a groan as Kiba followed. They began walking slowly down the street to the house, watching the car go by. Kiba let out a laugh, looking over at Naruto.

"Dude, you really need to bring your car here." He said, "It will come in handy with the long walks home." Naruto nodded as he turned and looked behind, Ino walked with a smile, TenTen next to her. Both girls walked up to the boys and let out a giggle.

"You know Kiba, I think it is about time I brought Yuki here."

"The psychopathic girl? Dude I don't think that is a good Idea."

"I know, but something tells me that have her here would make it easier to get Ino." Naruto walked off as Kiba shrugged.

Naruto lay on his back looking up at ceiling in the living room as Kiba sat at the desk researching. Naruto tossed a ball up in the air and caught it as it fell back down, doing it once more. He thought hard for a second and turned his head looking at Kiba.

"How long would it take for…never mind I'll just bull shit the paper." He said as she closed his eyes. He listened carefully to what was happening around as he dozed off. Kiba nodded his head as TenTen came running from the bedroom.

"Kiba, your dog just peed all over the rug in the our room." She wined. Kiba turned around and looked at her.

"Arkimaru get over here." He yelled as his dog came running out of the room. Kiba looked at him before taking an a sniff, "I'll clean it up, but watch him." Kiba walked over to his bedroom, came out with a bottle and a rag. He squatted down by the spot and dropped the content of the bottle on top of it before dapping it with the rag. It only took a few minutes, but the stain and the smell were gone. He walked out and looked at TenTen.

"All done, the smell is even gone." He walked over to the desk as Ino came waddling in, "Where did you go?"

"Out somewhere." Ino said "Why?"

"Oh nothing, just sound like fun…care to join me TenTen." TenTen rolled her eyes and walked away, "I love those caramel eyes, defiantly when you roll them." TenTen let out a high pitch giggle and walked away. Naruto let out a laugh as he sat up.

"Dude that was weak."

"what do you mean."

"I love those eyes, lame."

"I like to see you do better."

"Fine. Hey TenTen." Naruto yelled as TenTen came back into the living room.

"Yes." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"I want to be your tear drop; born at your eye, live on your cheek and die at your lips." Naruto said smoothly, TenTen blushed a little as she walked over to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. She walked away after part, Naruto looked at Kiba who was glaring.

"Simple." Naruto stood up and walked to the bedroom. It was nighttime when Naruto walked out into the front yard. He looked calm and cool as he looked around. He watched as a white luxury sedan pulled up in front of the house and stop. The engine stopped running and the drive door open, out stepped a longhaired Yuki in a white kimono. She walked over to Naruto and kissed his on the cheek.

"I have something to give and show you." She looked back at the car as Naruto walked over. He looked though the back window, seeing a sleeping baby boy in a car seat. Naruto's eyes widened and he back away, "He was born month ago, He need his father and I need you." Naruto looked over to her, then to the living room window spotting Ino.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, next episode is coming up.**

**PLease leave a review.  
**


	8. Episode 7: Red birth and a White Flower

**It is final...i am off bed rest and now i'm moving around in a wheelchair. Along with that it is finals week at school. i really hope i pass this time.**

**Along with many things in my life, I will like to give you Episode 6.  
**

* * *

Naruto stumbled as he walked over to the house; he grabbed hold of the doorframe holding his position. Yuki went over to him and held him up, looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have a very important business trip in America, he will have to stay here with you." Yuki said.

"Why?" Naruto responded in a deep tone, "Why can't he stay with your brother?"

"Haruko…hells no." walked Naruto over to the couch, "that perverted ass freak, he will kill my child on the first night alone with him. No, he will stay with his father." Naruto shock his head in disagreement, he stood up and looked over to the door.

"Why wasn't I aware of you being pregnant?" He had a questioning tone.

"Um…well because you were…I was in…I could of sworn I sent you a e-mail." Naruto nodded, Ino came out from the bedroom in an over size t-shit rubbing her eye, "What the! Why the hell is she here, and wearing one of your shirts."

"Shit up please, people are trying to sleep you bitch." Ino said as she waddled over to the kitchen, "Naruto were out of cream cheese and ramen." Naruto nodded as Ino came back out, "Tell the bitch that people have class tomorrow and that she'll have to leave."

"Bitch this isn't you house." Yuki said.

"Ha…it belongs to the collage, so since I'm attending the collage, I also own the house. So see you never." Ino waddled back into the bedroom as Naruto glared at Yuki.

"Leave, please." Yuki nodded and walked out as Naruto shut the door. He looked around and took a seat on the couch thinking. _"Since when has she been pregnant and when did I ever slept with her. I have never been in the same bed as her, well maybe when she took me from the hospital and the night after that horrible marriage. I never even seen her, but there is something off about the baby, it is a little too tall to be a few months old. Something isn't right…what is she up to?"_ Naruto shrugged and walk over to the boy's room, crawled into bed and went to sleep.

There was an aching pain on Naruto's stomach; he opened his eyes a little, peering though his lashes. Sitting on top of him was Ino, well more like saddling him. She had an angry look on her face, but also a look that reminded him of his mother. He let out a groan and spoke.

"Get off of me Ino." He said, "and what do you want?"

"The child isn't hers."

"And how do you know this?" Naruto sat up making Ino slide down to his lap.

"Because who can she have a child that big in such little amount of time?"

"You…have a point." Naruto looked down as Ino jumped off of him, she waddled over to her room across the hall and closed the door; Naruto climbed out of bed. He looked around the room and grabbed his cell phone from off the floor and looked at he clock.

"Hey Kiba, who would you like to go some where with me?" Naruto yelled as Kiba came from out the living room with TenTen in his arms.

"Um…well I am kinda busy, ask Ino." Kiba answered as He motioned to TenTen who was holding on him for dear life.

"Yeah…that would piss _her_ off." Naruto walked over to the girl's room and knocked before opening it. Out came a yelp as Naruto walked in on Ino in her underwear. He smirked a little and blushed As Ino threw a book at him.

"Sicko, I know we've dated but it still doesn't give you that right to walk in on me." Naruto let out a laugh as Ino glared at him.

"Man, how I remember that pose of yours, but still get dress, we're going to the penthouse for something." Ino looked at him before grabbing her cloths, "I'll leave if you want." Naruto walked out of the room and into the living room.

Naruto and Ino walked into the lobby of the penthouse, Claire was working behind the desk with a smile. She looked up as Naruto walked over and gave him a friendly smile.

"Master Uzimaki. Nice to see you here after a month." Claire said as Naruto leaned over the desk.

"Yeah…I need my keys to my car in the garage." Naruto said.

"Oh…um I sorry but Yuki just left with in it, something about going to go pick up her son or something." Naruto nods a little, "I can call her if you want."

"No. That wont be necessary, I'll just wait up stairs if she comes back tell me." Claire nodded as Naruto and Ino walked over to the elevator. They went up and enter the pent house. Naruto was in shock; Yuki had turned his pent house into a miniature version of her house in the snow village. Everything was white, the décor was clean elegant, vases of white tiger lilies sat everywhere and his nine TV piece that was mounted on the was became a massive picture of him, her and the rest of the order. Naruto walked over to his bedroom as Ino took a seat on the couch. He opened the door, finding it was still the same as he left a month ago. He went over to his closet and pulled out a series of black suits and orange turtlenecks. He stacked them one on top of the other and pulled aside the rest of clothing. He stared at a vault, he opened the keypad and typed in the number, opened it. There was only a box, well more like a white marble chest with golden trimming, he pulled it out and opened it. What was inside it, no one knew, because Naruto came back out with only an empty box and found Ino breathing extremely hard?

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing…just that she kicked." She let out a scream as Naruto looked at he carpet, where lay a wet spot, he looked at her as she let out another groan, "Okay…my water broke." Naruto eyes widened as he helped her up to her feet. He walked her over to the elevator and went down. He walked out into the lobby, passing Claire in the process.

'Claire I'm going to borrow your car, you'll have it back in a day or so." Claire nods and tosses Naruto her keys. They walked outside, Naruto hits the alarm looking around. He spotted a pink tuner parked, light blinking. He let out a groan as they ran over, he opened up the passenger door, sat Ino in and pulled out his phone as he made his way to the driver side. He took his seat and started up the car as Kiba answers.

"Hey…I'm going to be late for school aright." Naruto said as she pulls onto the busy street.

"Why…how…man this is the first day of that combat training course, you cant miss it." Kiba answers.

"I know…Ino went into labor and I have to get her to the hospital so…suck it up." Naruto swerve in and out of traffic, almost hitting cars as he fly by. Naruto hears Kiba let out a sigh as he hangs up the phone. He glances to the right over at Ino as her breathing gets even harder and closer, "How long till she comes out."

"I don't know…I just hope to…kami that you get me their soon!" Ino let out a scream as Naruto pulls out his phone again, this time calling the hospital.

Naruto pulls into the hospital parking lot, spotting two nurse stand outside with a wheelchair. He pulls up to the curb as pops open the passenger door as Ino climbs out into the wheelchair. Naruto let out a sigh as he follows the nurses into the hospital. It was a long and irritating wait, Naruto paced the hall of the hospital outside Ino's room. He looked even few seconds at the door hoping for the doctor to come out and say something. He reached into his pocket and looked at the time as he let out a groan.

"Damn it…its been two hours since I came in this god for saken place." Naruto roared, "How long is it going to take." The door creaked open as Naruto looked. Tsunade stepped out in light green scrubs. She was holding a something wrapped in a pick blanket, Naruto walked up and looked. She was small with orange color hair which surprised Naruto.

"It's a girl, Ms. Yamanaka told me to ask you for her name." Tsunade said, "So…any?"

"Yeah…one." Naruto answered, "Kitsune, the fox princess." Naruto reached out to hold her as Tsunade smiled.

"Come…it think her mother would like to see her as well." Naruto nodded as he looked to the right, at the bright sun before stepping into the room. Ino was a hot messy as her hair extend out everywhere and beads of sweat dripping off her face.

"Naruto…I see you noticed." Ino said looking down at the bed.

"Its all right Ino-chan, my mother had reddish hair so…it wouldn't be weird having a child with it." He walked over to Ino's left and sat on the bed, "Now lets Kitsune sleep and you as well." Ino nodded as Tsunade smiled. All three of them sat on the bed like a perfect family.

Naruto waited until Ino breathing soften before getting up and leaving the room. He stepped out and pulled out his phone as Inoichi came walking in.

"I heard Ino just gave birth?" He asked.

"Yeah, a healthy girl…Kitsune is her name." Naruto responded as he looked at his phone, "Father wants me…" Naruto walked away as he dials his dads number. He stood waiting a few minutes as he received the voice mail. Naruto hangs up and begins walking around the hall for a few minutes looking into rooms of babies and parents. He begins walking back to Ino's room when a sudden shower of white petals appeared around him. He looked over to his left as Haruko stood looking out the window.

"What brings you here?" Naruto asked.

"Yuki found out about Ino giving birth," Haruko answers. "I was told to kidnap the child and kill her, but that would lead to you hating Yuki even more." Naruto nods, "good, because the Order has just left the room with Ino." Naruto snapped his head around as a trail of snow exit the room Ino was asleep in. Naruto looked back at Haruko, "Snow village, the Ishida estate. Trust me…my son is as important as Ino…speaking of which, have you seen him with Yuki lately?"

"Yeah…she tried to pass him off as mine." Haruko nodded as he placed his hands together.

"Well bye." Haruko vanished behind a spiral of white flower petals. Naruto grabbed his head thinking hard as Tsunade came out of the room.

"Naruto…where did Ino go?"

"Kidnapped by the Order of the White Lotus." Naruto walked off to the entrance of the hospital.

Ino sat in a chair, her hand tried behind her back. She looked around, everything blurry. She could her foots steps and yelling, but the sound of the door slamming open is what woke her completely. She looked around as Yuki stood in front of her, in her left hand a knife. Ino eyes widened as looked at the sharp blade.

"You…have a child of my husband and live." Yuki said, her voice cracking, "oh…as the leader of the order I will have that child of your killed and you will join it." Yuki turned and walked out as Ino sat whimpering, She looked around finding it hard to see anything. The door opened again, this time Haruko walked in with a hunting knife. He went around her and cut the rope that bind her to the chair.

"Kitsune isn't dead yet." He said as he looked at the door, "Naruto made sure she went a well protected place after your kidnapping. My sister is a little crazy when it came to Naruto, but the order wont follow her wishes, not with out my say." Ino turned and face him, "I know Naruto's trying to find a way to save you right now, just hold out a while, and I will be here to help you." Ino hugged him.

"Okay." Haruko stood up and walked out, but not before turning on the light in the room. Ino looked around the room, a small bed, a dresser, a bookshelf with two books and small window. It was a simple, but why locks her up inside here.

Naruto entered the house; Kiba was sitting on the couch with TenTen worried. Naruto looked at them and let out a sigh.

"It's a girl." He said with a smile as Kiba's and TenTen's face lighted up.

"Cool…but where's Ino?" Kiba asked.

"…Order of the white lotus." Naruto answered. He walked to the back into the room, only to return with a bag, "School is for the weak. Kiba I guess it's yours till I return. Keep it clean." Naruto walked outside, heading to the pink tuner when Kiba appeared in front of him.

"Hey…you missed school for her. I guess I can hold out on school as well." Kiba looked at him, "Hell that psycho wife of yours need to learn that you can't mess with us, and the order as well." Naruto gave a smile as he nod.

"Great…get in, were heading to the penthouse then over to the Ishida Estate in the snow village." Kiba nods as he climbs into the car, Naruto in the driver side. They pull away from the house, driving slowly down the street to the penthouse.

The elevator opened, Naruto stepped out first followed by Kiba; they went around the corner finding Claire holding Kitsune in her hands cooing. Naruto gave her a smile as he looked around. In two hours, Claire had turned the living room back into what Naruto had it before he left. The picture of him and Yuki was taken down and replaced with his nine-computer/TV hook up. He looked over at Claire and held out his arms. Claire walked over handing Kitsune over to him, then walked over to the couch, turned on the screens and began typing.

"From what Haruko told me, Yuki should be home in the snow village." Naruto said as he rocked Kitsune in his arms, "My only problem is that Ino might not be alive when I get there."

"Yeah…that psycho bitch might have killed her already." Kiba said.

"Your both right and wrong." Claire said, "The military plans she gave you were the assault plans for the Order to use. They are like seven different routes they made for one simple invasion." Claire pressed a couple of keys as the screen lighted up with the military plans, several route were in effect as the blinked, "She has taken Ino as an hostage, not for the fact that she gave birth to her, but for the fact that she wants to dominate everything." Naruto looked at the screens for a few seconds, then his eyes widened. The military plans were based off of Uchiha rebellion plans, how could she think of them. Naruto almost dropped Kitsune as he took a seat on the back of the couch.

"Call my father, Mr. Yamanaka and Mr. Nara." Naruto said as Kiba grabbed the phone and began dialing, "I need to figure out what she is up to." He walked to the backroom, putting Kitsune down to sleep and returned. He waited a few minutes as Kiba paced outside on the deck, talking on the phone. When Kiba walked back in, he and Naruto exchanged looks as Claire spoke.

"I'll stay here and watch over her, go and take care of that psycho." Naruto nodded as he walked over to the elevator door.

"Claire, when my father, Mr. Yamanaka and Mr. Nara get here, shows them what you showed me." Claire shook her head as Naruto stepped into the elevator.

The morning snow had stopped, the bird fluttered out into the cold sky. They landed on a tree branch looking at the iced over paved street as a pink tuner speeds by. Naruto had his foot on the gas since he entered the Snow village. Kiba, holding onto his seat belt begged for him to slow down, but Naruto had no intentions on doing so. He holds onto the steering wheel with his left hand and reached into his pocket with his right. He pulled out a small obsidian disc and looked at it. Kiba looks at it as Naruto began to explain.

"A few years back, before I attended Konaha High; I was part of a secret cult of swords men, like the seven swordsmen of the mist. Well each of us was given one of these to show who we were. Mine was black with orange swirls, each was different. Well when I first met Yuki, I was on a job to kill the head of the Order, well I sort of fell in love with her, which was bad for the job, since I was told to kill her brother. When I did, Yuki took charge and that when to stalking began. I quit the cult hoping to escape from her, but then I was given a job by my dad to date her in order to get the inside scoop in the snow village battle plans. That's when this whole problem grew too big. Man what I would do for just one day with having to worry so much." Naruto turned off the street onto a snow covered dirt road. It leads them up a hill towards the Ishida Estate. They pulled up around the fountain in the middle and stepped out. Yuki was standing there with a smile on her face. Naruto let out a sigh as Kiba began to shiver in his steps.

"Naruto-kun." Yuki said, she looked over at Kiba, "You brought…dog boy?"

"Yeah…a friend who wanted to see something with me…" Naruto said, "Is Haruko home?"

"Yeah, he is locked up in his room reading." Yuki looked at him, "Why?"

"Nothing…just wanted to look up something." That was a lie; all Naruto need for her to know that he needs her brother. Naruto walked into to house, Kiba following behind as they went down the hall. Naruto knocked on the door as Haruko came from behind.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Boar?"

"Follow me." Haruko motioned for them to follow. He took them down another hall and some sets of stairs. It was the lower part of the estate, a part that Naruto has never been in. Haruko clapped his hands, turning on a long row of lights. "This is the Keep. A part of the estate that house's the people that Yuki don't like. It should be down here, in one of the rooms." Haruko walked slowly, Kiba and Naruto behind him; they peaked into rooms, finding dead bodies and sometimes people alive. Haruko came to a stop and opened a door. They all looked in. the only thing inside was Ino's outfit.

She was gone…

Just. Gone.

* * *

**So...is Ino alive or did Yuki take her out?**

**What is the meaning behind the black disc?**

**What is this cult that Naruto used to be apart of?**

**All of these questions shall be answered in the next episode, till then stay tuned.**

**Please leave a review.  
**


	9. Author's note 2

**Author's note**

I am sorry to inform you, but as of right now, Shameless will be put on hold.

I am not ending the story yet, but will like to introduce another story into the picture in hope of finishing Shameless. I will like to give you the Heart Break series:

**Painless: TenTen and Kiba**

Kiba the best martial artist in school, TenTen a graceful dancer. When their world collides, they find love in each other. RatedT for sexual humor and mid-violence.

**Shameless: Ino and Naruto**

Konoha's high life. Ino finds herself loving a boy at first sight, but when she finds out that this boy must work with another woman to please and help his father, problems and tenson forms. Will she have him or not. Rated T.

**Loveless: Hinata and Itachi**

The Hyuga hate the Uchiha's, the Uchiha's hate the Hyuga's. Both families feud over something that happened in the past and their children take the punishment. Hinata and Itachi fell in love at a young age; they now live together as Hinata faces collage with Sasuke. New people fall in, hearts get broken, Sin's is formed. Rated T for language and mild stupidness.

**Sinless: Sakura and Sasuke **

Sasuke carries a sin on his back, Sakura wants to release that sin, what happens? Rated M for strong language, violence and lemon.

**True Despair: Gaara**

It has finally happened, Gaara has to find himself before his true self comes out. With the help of a little Suna girl, can Gaara break out of his despair, his true despair? Rated T for violence, mid-language, brief insanity and drug use.

All of these stories will be link together through events in time the take place. The only one I will not link with the others is True Despair. That is a different story, but with almost the same ending.

Please enjoy the sorties I have laid out and keep reading and reviewing.


End file.
